


bunny boy

by veqrrys



Series: bunny boy [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun-Centric, M/M, beomgyu just wants to be appreciated, bunny girl senpai au, mainly dialogue until like chapter 6 im so sorry, mainly soobin-centric, more tags will be added, no beta we die like men, soobin is a rascal, yeonjun as a bunny boy?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veqrrys/pseuds/veqrrys
Summary: in which soobin comes across a wild bunny boy
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi (One Sided)
Series: bunny boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. My Hyung is a Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! val here. this book will be posted on both my wattpad and on here. trigger warnings will always be included here before the chapter starts, so do not skip these. 
> 
> tw: cuts, bleeding, mention of bullying
> 
> before you get into the story, please read the following:
> 
> firstly, these characters are not affiliated with the real life versions of themselves. no yeonjun is not a mysterious bunny girl so please do not associate him as such. if you aren't into mlm relationships or you're homophobic please leave. this au is /heavily/ inspired by the anime Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai. if you haven't watched the anime yet, don't watch it because it will spoil the au plot >:(( and lastly i will not be writing smut or any sexual scenes because all the characters are aged down and are minors in this!!! thank you and enjoy!
> 
> also.. here's how the fonts will work:  
> italic - soobin's thoughts, past dialogue/flashbacks, journal entries  
> bold - chapter titles, definitions, dates

_"Hey, why don't we kiss?"_

_The voice said._

_Wait.. who is that?_

He sat up in his bed shrugging the thought off. He got up from bed with a yawn. Soobin took a few steps, and saw his notebook had something written in it.

_What is written hereafter is truly something unbelievable, but... everything is the truth, so make sure to read until the very end. You have to._

"What is this?" he whispered, looking over the page.

_May 6th. I met a wild bunny boy..._

The rest was blank.

Soobin squinted, trying to see if there was anything written, but there was nothing.

** #1 - My Hyung is a Bunny Boy **

**_May 6th._ **

Soobin was squatted down in a library aisle, looking at a book he picked up. Opening it, he flipped a couple of pages. Passing by, there was a boy wearing a suggestive bunny suit. It didn't catch Soobin's attention at first.. but when he realized that wasn't something normal, his head shot up.

There the boy was, walking around the tables filled with people.. But no one was noticing him? He bent over into a middle-aged man's line of view, blue hair flopping over.

No reaction.

Soobin watched as he walked to a woman who was sitting down, flipping a book. The bunny boy squatted, waving a hand in front of her.

No reaction.

He sighed, settling to sit on a table.

"What the hell?" Soobin muttered, wide-eyed. The librarian behind him shushed him.

The bunny boy started walking around again, this time standing next to Soobin with a hand on his hip. They caught each other's gazes, but the bluenette remained unaffected and looked to the other side of the library.

Looking back at him, he spoke. "I'm surprised. So, you can still see me?" Soobin nodded.

"See you, then." He said while walking off, leaving behind a very confused Choi Soobin. Flustered, he went after him.

"Uh, you're Yeonjun sunbae, right?" he asked.

The boy turned around, "If you're calling me 'sunbae', you must go to Hanlim Multi Arts School?"

"I'm Choi Soobin, class 9. Choi is spelt like pinnacle, and Soobin is spelt like luxuriantly refined."

"I'm Choi Yeonjun. Choi spelt like Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun spelt like Choi Yeonjun." The bunny boy, now known as Yeonjun, said.

"I know, you're famous." Soobin said sheepishly.

Yeonjun kept the blank face. "I'll give you one warning. Forget what you saw today. Also.. don't have anything to do with me under any circumstances."

Soobin's eyes went a little large, visibly flinching at his tone.

"If you understand, then say yes."

"U-uh"

Yeonjun scoffed, and walked away.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

He told me to forget, but...

"Hyuka, it's morning. Wake up." Soobin said, looking down at the boy who had his arms wrapped around his middle.

"Hyung, it's cold..." the boy said, cuddling even closer to Soobin. "Heavy!" Soobin said, pushing him off.

Huening Kai pouted, "Half of Hueningie is made of his feelings for you!"

"What is with that embarrassing setup?" The black haired male said, putting his hands on Huening Kai's shoulders to push him away. "You're already at a decent age, maybe outgrow crawling into my bed." He continued, getting up to open the curtains.

"I see.. Because you wake up too excited!" Kai said, a smug look evident on his face. Soobin rolled his eyes in response, "Who'd get excited over their little brother?"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin boarded the subway for school, and spotted his friend Yoongi. "Hey, do you like bunny boys, Yoongi?" Soobin asked. "No, not exactly."

"So you love them?" "Yes, I love them."

The situation itself was quite uncomfortable. Not the conversation, but a bunch of sticky bodies stuck to each other because the subway cart was more crowded than a can of sardines.

"For example, if you were to bump into a pretty bunny boy at the library, what would you do?"

Yoongi looked at Soobin with a smirk, "I'd do a double take." "Right?"

"Then, I'd totally gawk at him." Soobin nodded in agreement.

He walked into the school gates with Yoongi, and saw Yeonjun walking in front of him. "You can see Yeonjun-sunbae, can't you?" he asked, glancing at Yoongi. "Yeah, crystal clear." Yoongi said while fixing his gaze to look at Yeonjun too.

"I wonder what kind of person he is."

Yoongi put his hands in his uniform pockets, "Hmm.. Well he's a celebrity, right?" Soobin nodded in affirmation.

"He's still in showbiz, even though he's on hiatus, correct?" Yoongi asked, putting a finger on his chin. "Yeah, and I was surprised to discover that he attends our school."

"It's nice to see you show interest in a boy other than Jeon Jungkook, but he's probably impossible.. Even for you." Soobin rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to ask him out, let alone be in love with him."

"Then what's up?" Yoongi gave Soobin a concerned look. "Well, just thinking how I've never seen him together with someone else at school." He said, pausing to look at Yoongi. "He's always alone, you know?"

"Morning, Yoongi!" Yoongi's boyfriend said, running up to him. "Hey, Hoseok." He replied while linking arms with the bright boy. "Bye, Soobin!" Yoongi waved to Soobin, being dragged away by Hoseok.

When the two were ahead of Soobin, Hoseok turned his head to glare at him. Soobin stood stone-faced, and looked away.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin sat down at his desk, letting his thoughts take over. Specifically, a conversation he had with Yoongi earlier.

_"I heard from a sunbae on my team.. Apparently Yeonjun didn't come to school at the start of his first year."_

_"Why?" Soobin asked._

_"For work. He declared going on hiatus straight out of middle school. But he was locked into some prior titles, so he was apparently busy. He said Yeonjun didn't seriously go to school until after summer break."_

_"That's a bit rough."_

_"Isn't it? Choi Yeonjun, the celebrity who started school midway through the first year, is a complete loner. Once the class takes its shape, it doesn't change easily. Others will talk behind your back if you stand out, calling you annoying or a show-off. And once that happens, everyone knows that there's no going back. That's the kind of place a school is.. Nobody can approach Yeonjun to talk to him because they don't want to stand out, to be isolated. That's how Yeonjun is also reading the situation, and pretending to act accordingly. I'm positive."_

By the time Soobin slipped out of his mind, it was lunch. He sat on a bench, eating his sandwich. Well... was. He got interrupted shortly after.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." It was Yoongi's boyfriend. "I'll be blunt. Don't talk to Yoongi ever again." he said, towering over Soobin's sitting form.

"I don't think I'm interfering in Yoongi's relationship with you, Hoseok hyung." Soobin said, looking down to take another bite of his sandwich.

"That's not what I mean! Everyone knows about the hospitalization incident."

"Oh, that incident..."

"If Yoongi hangs out with the class loner, his popularity will plummet. I'd feel sorry for him if that happened." He said, arms crossed.

"So by that logic, your own popularity is taking a nosedive as well. But you're fine with that?"

Hoseok's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you picking a fight?"

"Just accepting your challenge. Why are you so irritated? Someone catch you with a boner?" Soobin said, expression laxed.

"You're the worst!" He shouted, cheeks reddening as he stomped away.

Soobin rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his milk.

In the end, everyone says "I'm bored" or "Isn't there anything interesting out there?" like pet phrases. But in reality, none of them are really looking for a change.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin swiped his subway card and entered the area. Looking ahead, he saw the bunny boy.

"That's gotta be Choi Yeonjun!"

Soobin turned his head, looking at the owner of the voice. "See? That's totally him! I'll take a pic just in case." A man said, aiming his phone. The girl beside him giggled.

"Come on.. Look this way a bit more." Soobin rolled his eyes and walked in front of the camera, facing the man.

"Uh- who the hell are you?" He said, putting his phone in his pocket. "A human. What are you, an ogling photographer?" Soobin responded, tilting his head to tease.

"Wha-- why you!" The man yelled. "Stop that, let's go." The girl besides him said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"What's with that guy? Like taking a picture is so bad.." The voice got quieter. Soobin put his hands in his pocket, walking up to stand next to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun took his earbuds out and faced him. "Thanks."

"Huh?"

"You thought I'd get mad and say to mind your own business?" "Yeah."

Yeonjun broke eye contact, "I thought of it, but I'm holding it in."

"Kinda wish you hadn't said that either." Soobin replied, looking up at the sky.

The smaller shrugged, "I'm used to stuff like that." "Even so, it wears you down inside, doesn't it?" Yeonjun blinked and chuckled "Wears down.. You're right about that-- oh?"

He got a call on his phone. _Manager_. It read.

"Don't you have to answer that?"

A bell noise flooded the station. "The train is here," Yeonjun said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Besides, I know what that woman wants."

They boarded the train and sat next to each other. "About that thing yesterday.."

"I warned you to forget about it, didn't I?" Yeonjun folded his hands on his bag. "That bunny outfit was so erotic, it's impossible to forget."

Said bunny outfit owner grew flushed in the face. "H-hang on! You didn't do anything weird while thinking about me, did you?"

Everyone on the train glanced at them. Yeonjun looked down again, "Well, I'm totally fine with being the subject of erotic fantasies for young boys.." he trailed off. "Hey, Soobin.."

Soobin looked up "You remembered my name." The blue haired boy ignored him. "I saw the rumors about you online.. Something about a violent incident where you sent three classmates to the hospital?"

"I'm honored that you took interest in me."

"It's really amazing.. All this information about one individual being out in the open like this." Yeonjun said, showing his phone to Soobin.

Soobin raised his eyebrow "I didn't know it was written to this extent, though." Yeonjun turned the phone again "You don't look it up yourself?"

"I don't have a phone."

The shorter's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I used to, but I got frustrated and threw it into the sea." Soobin affirmed, shrugging.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, "Throw trash in trash cans. You don't have any friends, do you?"

"Friends? I have two, that's a lot." Soobin said matter-of-factly.

"Can you even say 'a lot' with just two?"

"I feel like having two friends is more than enough. I just have to be friends with them for the rest of my life."

Yeonjun nodded "I see." Soobin decided to switch the topic. "So, what did you think about the hospitalization incident rumors?"

"It's pretty clear after some thought. Someone who caused such an incident couldn't attend school like nothing happened."

Soobin huffed. "I wish my class could hear that." Yeonjun looked at Soobin, "If it's wrong, then you need to tell them such."

"A rumor is kind of like the atmosphere, isn't it? Since the atmosphere is something you need to read. That "atmosphere" that labels you as a bad person if you can't read it. And the people creating that atmosphere don't have a sense of participation, so it's foolish to try and fight against the atmosphere." Soobin said, crossing his arms and looking up.

"So you're leaving misunderstandings be, and giving up before even fighting." Yeonjun said. Looking up, his eyes met a drama poster with his face on it.

The mood turned sour. Soobin didn't let that last for long, though.

"It's your turn to talk. What was all that about yesterday?"

Yeonjun leaned back. "I made my debut when I was six years old. After getting the lead role for the morning drama series.. Television, movies, commercials.. I was always in the public eye.

'There wasn't a day where I didn't see Choi Yeonjun on TV.' Soobin thought. He got off the subway with Yeonjun and walked with him, listening to him talk.

"It was fun in the beginning, but it gradually became more stressful. People would notice and say 'That's THE Choi Yeonjun!' everywhere I went. And at some point,I started wishing.. That I could go to a world where nobody knew who I was. I first noticed that people weren't able to see me at the beginning of a 4-day weekend. On a whim, I went to the aquarium."

"Alone?" Soobin asked. Yeonjun nodded, "Is that bad?"

"Anyways.. I was walking and people were bumping into me, but no one noticed I was actually there. They just kept passing me as if I were a ghost. I thought it was just me at first, since they were focused on viewing the fish. But when I stopped in a cafe on my way home.."

_"Um.. excuse me?" Yeonjun said, walking to the host._

_The man kept on wiping the tables. "Excuse me?" He said, a little louder._

_The man walked away, but turned around when the cafe bell on the door rang. "Welcome."_

"Was it a shop that you did something so terrible they banned your patronage?"

"Of course not." Yeonjun rolled his eyes, opening the mini locker in the subway. "Uh- your foot..." Soobin started.

"Is there something wrong with my foot?" He questioned, pressing down harder.

"No, I'm ecstatic that you are stomping on mine."

"In any case, I quickly left the cafe and went home. But after returning to Songpa-gu, everyone saw me normally. So I went around, seeing if something similar would happen in other places." Yeonjun finished, pulling out a bag which held the bunny costume.

"That's why you were a bunny boy..."

"Looking like this, people would stare if they saw me, right?"

Soobin nodded, "So you're going out as a wild bunny boy again today?"

"Right, so don't get in the way." He said, turning away. Soobin followed behind him.

They reached a mini bakery in the subway station. Eyes sparkling, Yeonjun headed up to it. "One custard bun, please."

The woman kept putting money into the cash register.

"Excuse me, one custard bun please.." He repeated. Soobin noticed, and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me. A custard bun."

"Okay. Just one?" The lady said, looking up at Soobin. "Yes, just one."

Yeonjun's eyebrows dipped. Once they were out of the subway, Soobin asked a question that's been on his mind.

"Aren't you at all bothered by this?"

"Yeah. Not being able to eat the custard-filled buns here is a problem. But do you actually believe this insane story of mine?" He answered, looking down at the half-wrapped bun.

"I know what stories like that are called. Adolescence Syndrome, right?"

** Adolescence Syndrome: **

** Abnormal experiences during adolescence due to sensitivity and instability. **

"Adolescence Syndrome.. Huh.." Yeonjun copied.

"Hearing other people's thoughts, seeing another person's future, or swapping bodies with someone else.. Rumors of that nature started being called Adolescence Syndrome; though nobody knows who came up with the term."

"That's just an urban legend." Yeonjun said and looked up, wondering why Soobin stopped. "What's this?"

"My apartment-"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, ready to leave. "-I'm not going to do anything to you. There's something I'd like to show you so you'll believe me."

They walked up the stairs and entered Soobin's apartment. Yeonjun walked into Soobin's room, "You keep it rather clean. By the way... you don't really come off as a 'Soobin' so I'll call you Binnie." Yeonjun said, turning around.

"Why are you stripping?! You said you weren't gonna do anything! Filthy! Perverted! Exhibitionist!"

Soobin finished taking off his shirt, the three large scars on full display. Yeonjun calmed down, "That's real.. Right?"

"You think there are idiots who'd wear special makeup like this?"

Yeonjun walked closer, "Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead."

He grazed his fingers across the wounds. "What caused this?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure." Soobin got up and opened a drawer, pulling out a picture and showing it to Yeonjun. "This is my little brother Huening Kai." Yeonjun took the picture, looking at it. Huening Kai was sitting on a chair, bruised and bandaged up.

Soobin moved to sit next to Yeonjun. "She wasn't assaulted or anything, just bullied on the internet.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Yeonjun said, eyebrows furrowed trying to scan the picture with his eyes.

"Something about not replying to a message.. A boy who was the leader of his class started hating him, and people wrote all sorts of insults in social media groups. And then, one day..

"Welcome home." Soobin said, eyes focused on the game he was playing.

"Hyung..." Kai whispered. "Hmm? What's wrong?" He said, putting the controller down and looking at Kai.

When Soobin looked at him, cuts started appearing on Huening Kai's arm, cheek, and leg.

"This is why I believe Adolescence Syndrome really does exist."

The smaller put the picture down and looked at Soobin. "That wound is from back then too?" He nodded. "I have no idea how or why. I woke up one morning covered in blood, and was hospitalized."

Yeonjun's eyes widened in realization. "Is that the truth behind the hospitalization incident?"

"Yeah, I was the one sent to the hospital."

The door opened, "Hyung, you there? Uh-"

Huening Kai spotted Yeonjun. "S-so sorry! If you were going to call for a professional man to be delivered to you, please say so in advance Hyung!"

"Hyuka, you're reading the room wrong."

"Then.. Is he making you buy a vase?"

"I'm not being forced."

"What about English-learning supplies?"

"I wasn't even recommended one, relax. He's a sunbae from my school."

Yeonjun nodded, "I'm Choi Yeonjun. Nice to meet you."

Huening Kai flushed in embarrassment. "Nice to meet you. I'm Huening Kai." he whispered, barely audible. Soobin leaned closer to translate.

"Uh, he said 'Nice to meet you. I'm Huening Kai.'"

A dog ran up to Kai's feet, "And this is Sean." the boy muttered

"Thanks for telling me, Kai-ah." Yeonjun said, standing up from the bed. Huening Kai's face got even redder, if that's possible, and ran off.

"Sorry about that. He's very afraid of strangers. Recently he loves the house so much, he doesn't even go to school anymore."

"So he doesn't know about me?" Yeonjun asked.

"That's because he doesn't watch much TV. For Huening Kai, distancing himself from the internet subsided symptoms of Adolescence Syndrome. Hence why I threw my phone into the sea."

"So you're saying my case has similarity to this?"

Soobin nodded. "I mean, you're reacting to the atmosphere at school perfectly. So to avoid making the situation any worse, it's better for you to return to show business."

"Why's that?"

"If you stand out a lot on TV, everyone else won't leave you alone. Even if you play the role of the atmosphere. Besides, you seem to want to return to show business yourself."

"When did I ever say such a thing?" Yeonjun countered.

"I mean, you had a disapproving look towards the movie ad on the train. I think you should do what you want. You have skill and experience, even a manager who eagerly awaits your-"

"She has nothing to do with this, mind your own business. I'm going home." Yeonjun grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

Soobin spotted the bag with the bunny costume still in his room, so he grabbed it and chased after Yeonjun. "Wait, this-"

Yeonjun opened the door "Keep it!" He said, slamming it.

_Since then, Yeonjun hasn't shown up to school. Soobin must've stepped on a huge landmine or something. Touched a part of Yeonjun that he wasn't supposed to._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin sat down, plastic cup in one hand and chin in another. "Hey, Yoongi.. Do you know why Choi Yeonjun said he was going on hiatus?"

Yoongi turned away from the tea kettle and looked at Soobin, "Wasn't it to focus on studying, or at least superficially?"

Both heads turned when the break room door opened, revealing their manager. "Choi, that female announcer is here again."

Soobin sighed and headed outside of the break room to meet with the announcer. "It's been a while." she greeted.

"And who are you again?" He responded, order-pad in hand with a pen. "I see, so that's how you're playing. Then.. nice to meet you. This is who I am." She said, and pulled out a business card.

_SK Television - Announcer Division Jennie Kim_

Soobin glanced up from the card, a bored expression dancing on his face. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was in the area covering a story about young sardines. Since I had the afternoon off I came to see you."

"And your order?"

"One Choi Soobin to go, please." She said, folding her arms.

"You seem to be out of your mind, so I'll assume your order is one ambulance?"

Jennie smirked, a smug expression taking over. "You still can't bring yourself to talk about the incident?"

"Not for the rest of my life."

She sighed, "I just need one picture of the scar on your chest!"

"No way. " He said, looking off to the side. "Jennie-ssi, would you know the reason why Choi Yeonjun went on hiatus?"

Jennie perked up in interest. "I think I know things normal people don't, to say the least."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"I hear you're head over heels for Yeonjun lately. So you've gotten over Jeon Jungkook, then?" Taehyung said, passing the concoction he just brewed up to Soobin.

"First Yoongi, now you... why do you guys make that connection?"

"Add sugar if you want." He said, passing the bottle to him as well.

Soobin examined the bottle, "This is safe, right?" Taehyung shrugged. "It's probably sugar inside. I mean, it's white."

Taehyung scooped some brown powder into a mug and continued, "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, Taehyung, do you think it's possible to lose sight of someone?"

He sighed while adding boiling water to the mug, almost spilling it. "If you're worried about your vision, go see an optometrist."

"That's not the issue. As in someone is there but you can't see them, like the invisible man."

"Are you trying to sneak into the girls bathroom or something? Nothing less from you Soobin, such a rascal."

"I'm not into girls." Soobin said, rolling his eyes and lifting up the cup Taehyung gave him earlier.

"If you're referring to Adolescence Syndrome, I believe I've already said it before.. But I stand in the denial camp."

"I know, It's just unreasonable. So I came here for a reasonable explanation. For instance, I'm sitting right in front of you Taehyung. Is it logically possible for me to become invisible to you?"

"I'd need to be engrossed in something, or simply spaced out. The human brain doesn't look at things it doesn't want to see." Taehyung answered.

"That's true, but if it isn't something like that..."

"There's also the measurement theory." Taehyung said, cutting him off.

"Measurement theory?" Soobin questioned.

"The theory that the existence of something is confirmed only when it is observed. Surely you've at least heard about the cat in the box, right?"

"Oh right, that was.." Soobin started, looking for the right word.

"Schrödinger's Cat."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Choi Yeonjun existed while in show-biz, when everyone could see him.

Soobin saw the mini bakery, and walked towards it. "One cream bun please."

"Okay."

"Um, do you know who Choi Yeonjun is?" He asked the lady.

"Who?"

"You know.. The child actor Choi Yeonjun who got his break in that morning drama."

"Yeonjun? Was there someone by that name?" The lady pondered.

Soobin let it rest, paying for the cream bun.

_The fact that people no longer see him means not only that people cannot see him.. But in other words, his existence in itself..._

Soobin rushed off in realization. Reaching his apartment, he saw Yeonjun with his knees to his chest in front of the apartment door.

"You're finally home." He said, eyebrows furrowed.

"You wanted to see me that much?" Soobin questioned.

Yeonjun huffed, clutching his stomach in hunger.

"I'm starving." The taller mocked.

"Your personality sucks."

"I'm aware, more or less. When did you change into a hungry-boy type anyways?"

"I can't buy anything. For two weeks, more and more people have become unable to see me. Anywhere around Seoul metro station is no good anymore."

Soobin looked down at the custard bag he was holding, "For now.. Here. Want to eat this?"

Yeonjun took the bag silently.

_May 6th. I met a wild bunny boy. This was the beginning. This is how we met. There's no way I can forget. You must remember, even if you forget. Be sure to do a good job, future me._


	2. On First Dates, Trouble is Essential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun and soobin go on a date... or try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tws for this chapter! sorry it took so long, I lost motivation.
> 
> also, this chapter is like 65% dialogue because I suck at sensory details.

Taehyung put an empty box down onto the desk “This explanation pertains to quantum physics, rather than Adolescence Syndrome.” Opening the box, he got a glass cat. “Let’s say you put a cat in there. That’s an atom which emits radiation at a probability of once per hour, and a device that emits poisonous gas when it senses that radiation.” Taehyung put a beaker and bottle in with the glass cat. “Then, place the lid on and wait 30 minutes.”

Soobin stared at the box.

He continued, “Here we have a box that we prepared 30 minutes ago.” “Is this a cooking show?” Soobin questioned.

“What do you think has happened to the cat in the box? Is it alive or dead?” Taehyung asked.

“Since the poison gas is emitting at the probability of once per hour it’s a fifty-fifty chance since it’s been 30 minutes, right?” 

“To ‘confirm’ the current condition, you must observe it. In other words.. Until opening the lid and confirming it yourself, the cat is half dead and half alive.”

Soobin had a mix between concern and confusion written on his face, “Are you saying it’s the same for humans?”

_Until the observer confirms the existence, it is not confirmed…_

**#2 - On First Dates, Trouble is Essential**

**_May 20th_ **

Soobin walked around with the cart. “It totally looks like we’re an actual couple” He muttered, looking at Yeonjun.

“Did you say something?”

“No, nothing.”

Yeonjun looked back at the vegetales, “It’s fine. I mean nobody around us can see me anyway.”

Soobin looked at the carrot Yeonjun was holding. “So that carrot you’re holding right now… How does it appear to people who can’t see you?”

“Apparently, they can’t see it.” Yeonjun waved the carrot in front of a man next to them, “See? My guess is that whatever I touch becomes invisible.”

“Then, what would happen if I touched you?”

Yeonjun smirked. “Are you saying you want to hold hands?”

“No, just an experiment.” Soobin replied, making the shorter huff. “I won’t hold hands for a reason like that.”

Soobin chased after Yeonjun, who was heading straight for the fruits section. “Actually, I just want to hold hands with you.”

“And?” Yeonjun questioned, turning around to face him.

Soobin bowed down, extending his hand. “I’ve never held hands with someone before, so please be my first.”

“That sounds a bit creepy.. But I’ll give you a passing score for now.” He said, holding onto Soobin’s arm. “You’re having lewd thoughts right now, aren’t you..”

“My thoughts are a hundred times more lewd than what you’re imagining.” Soobin replied.

Yeonjun flushed and moved away from the younger. Soobin continued, “But since you’re an adult, you’re totally fine with that, right?”

“Right, I think nothing of younger boys having erotic fantasies about me.” Yeonjun said, putting his hands around Soobin’s arm again, making Soobin flush.

A passer-byer looked at Soobin.

“I guess they can still see me…”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“I’m excited to see your place.” Soobin commented, walking behind Yeonjun. “I’m not letting you in. I live alone, anyway. Besides.. Aren’t we still in the middle of a fight?”

“That’s because you’re not being honest. If you want to keep working as an actor, you should.”

“Mind your own business. You don’t know anything.” Yeonjun said, keeping a straight face.

“I know things. The reason is the photo book that came out in your third year of middle school.”

Yeonjun stopped walking but Soobin continued.

“Your conditions were that swimsuits are an absolute no-go.. But your mother, the manager, went ahead with the contract without your permission. That caused a huge argument, so you took hiatus from show-biz to get revenge on your mother. But that’s ridiculous.”

“Shut up.” Yeonjun said, fists clenched and shoulders shaking.

“There’s no point if you throw away what you want most, as well.”

Yeonjun turned around and slapped Soobin, tears welling in his eyes. “I said shut up! I agonized and thought hard before deciding! I was still in middle school! But when I entered the studio, there was a swimsuit waiting for me. And they said the contract was already signed, so I had to do it. I forced myself to smile.. In the end, she only thought about using me to make money.” He finished, sniffing.

“If so, that’s all the more reason to return to show-biz.”

The shorted wiped the tears from his eyes, “Why’s that?”

“Because you still have bitter feelings. Don’t hold yourself back if you want to do it. You should go for it. Deep down, you realize that too Yeonjun.”

“The reason for my hiatus… Who’d you hear it from?” Yeonjun asked while looking up at Soobin.

“Uh-”

“Don’t look away from me!” He said, going on his tip-toes and pinching Soobin’s cheek to turn him.

“Ow ow ow! Back during Huening Kai’s incident, I got to know an announcer that came to do a report on bullying. Her name is Jennie Kim.”

“Oh.. her. She’s been good to me before, too.”

Soobin rubbed his cheek. “She’s interested in Adolescence Syndrome, and is doing an investigation on it.” 

“Binnie.. Did you make a deal with her in order to gain information about me?” Yeonjun questioned.

“A photo. One of the scar on my chest.”

“Idiot! Now you’ll have reporters at your door with cameras! They’ll wait around your home, even giving trouble for Kai. Give me her contact info.”

“You’re so cool.” He said, giving Yeonjun the business card.

“And you take television too lightly, Binnie.” Yeonjun dialed the number on the card. “Sorry for the sudden call. This is Choi Yeonjun, we’ve had the pleasure of doing business before. It’s been a while since we last spoke, do you have some time?”

_“Is this about Soobin? What’s your relation to him?”_ Jennie asked.

“He’s a hoobae at my highschool. I’d like you to refrain from showing the photo of his scar on television. In exchange, I will provide you with a particular news scoop.”

“W-Wait! Yeonjun don’t!” Yeonjun shushed Soobin. “I will be resuming my activities in show business soon. However, I won’t be returning to my mother’s agency. I will resume work from a different agency. When that happens, I promise you an exclusive interview with your media outlet.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Sorry..” Soobin started.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“But you said you’re going back to show-biz…”

Yeonjun smiled, “What you said was right. I liked acting for dramas and movies, and felt like I could keep doing it forever. Maybe it’s because I kept those feelings suppressed that I got into this weird Adolescence Syndrome mess. So, I came here tonight to tell you that. Of course, a part of it was because I was hungry.. Here. This is my place.”

“What- It’s really close to my place!” Soobin gawked, looking across the street. 

“Sorry for slapping you earlier. And thanks for carrying the groceries.” Yeonjun said, taking the groceries. “Oh, right… Let’s hang out on Sunday. I won’t have time to play around if I go back to show-biz. I’ve been living here for two years now, but I haven’t even visited Lotte World yet.”

“That means…”

“It’s not a date.” Yeonjun cut him off, leaving Soobin deflated.

“Well then, let’s meet at 2:30 at the Jamsil Station. If you’re one second late, I’ll head home.”

Soobin smiled at his retreating figure.

_In the end, it didn’t matter what Soobin did. Yeonjun decided everything for himself._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin sat in the bathtub, letting his thoughts take over yet again. “The word keeps spinning, huh.” he muttered.

“Woo!” He shouted, splashing in the tub. Apparently he made too much noise.. Since Huening Kai bursted in asking what’s wrong.

“Hey! No peeking.” The older said.

“Please share your ‘Woo!’ with Kai too!” 

**May 25th**

Soobin laid out his clothes, looking at what to wear. “A man has to be prepared for anything.” he said while glancing at the peeping Huening Kai.

Once he deemed himself ready, he headed outside and started walking.. But was interrupted by a scream at the park.

Looking to his left he saw a little girl sobbing. “What’s wrong?” he asked, bending down to her height.

To his dismay, the girl cried even harder when she caught sight of him. “You’re not mommy!”

“So she’s lost..” he said, looking to the side. “I’ll help you find your mom, so please stop crying.”

“Really?” She asked.

Soobin nodded.

“Go to hell, filthy pedophile!” A boy said, kicking Soobin right in the ass. “Now's your chance, run!” He said, turning to the little girl that Soobin was helping.

“Hold on a second! Who’re you calling a filthy pedophile?!” Soobin said, looking up at the boy from the ground.

“Hurry!” The boy insisted, covering the girl with his arm.

“I’m saying you’re wrong! She’s a lost kid. We were just going to find her mother together!” Soobin defended, getting up from the grass.

“Huh-”

“Yeah.” the little girl said from behind the violent boy.

“Man that hurt..” The taller said, rubbing his behind. “Sorry…” 

“I think it’s split in half now.” Soobin deadpanned.

“That’s not good-- Wait it’s already split! Sheesh, fine. I get it.” 

The boy held onto some bars on the playground. “Bring it! Go ahead and kick. That way, we’ll be even.”

"Wait, we’ll be even?”

“Hurry! I have an appointment with a friend.”

“I also have a date-”

“Then hurry!” The boy shouted.

“Oh, alright. Fine!” Soobin said, kicking him.

“Ouch!”

“Hey, you there. What are you doing?” A passing police officer asked.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“This is the worst!” 

“I should be saying that. You kept staring at your phone, which made the lecture longer than needed.” Soobin said, walking out of the police station with the boy.

“But I had an incoming message! If I don’t reply quickly, they’ll stop being my friend.”

The black haired male sighed.

“Oh- that’s right! I had an appointment!”

Soobin realized what he had forgotten. “Shit, my date!”

He ran all the way to the station. By the time he got there he was out of breath. Looking around, he couldn’t spot Yeonjun. “Well, that’s to be expected.”

“You have some nerve to make me wait for an hour and thirty minutes.”

Soobin looked around and spotted Yeonjun with his arms crossed and a pissed look written on his face. He was shocked to say the least.

“What is it?”

“Yeonjun isn’t the lovable boy that would admirably wait for a man running late. You must be an imposter!” He said, pointing his finger at Yeonjun.

“I see now how you’ve perceived me, Soobin.” 

“What happened to Binnie?”

“You don’t deserve more than just ‘Soobin’.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“I understand why you’re late, but is that really all?” Yeonjun asked, sitting on the subway with him.

“That’s all.”

“If you’re lying to me, I’ll make you eat cheese balls through your nose.” He said, taking out a small bag of cheese balls.

“Just one?” Soobin asked. “One bag.” Yeonjun replied while opening up the bag and eating one, then continuing. “Hey, why do you look out for me so much?”

“What do you mean?”

“People usually don’t look out for troublesome guys like me.”

"You don’t have any friends because your personality is so twisted like that.” Soobin said.

“Give me a serious answer. Why are you meddling in my affairs?”

“I’m just enthusiastic for a chance to get to know a pretty hyung.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “Who told you to speak the truth so bluntly?”

“You were the one who said to be serious.” They exchanged glances, making Soobin sigh. “Because it’s hard to be in trouble when you don’t have anyone to rely on. When Kai had his outburst of Adolescence Syndrome, nobody believed us…”

“What about your parents?”

“We started living apart a while ago. Mom couldn’t handle everything that was happening with Kai. But one person did lend a serious ear to us. If I hadn’t met that person, I probably wouldn’t have gotten over it either. So I was hoping I could be to you what that person was to me.” 

“Past lover?” Yeonjun asked.

“Huh-”

“I’m getting off.”

“What about Lotte World?”

“It’s already evening since you were so late.”

“Hold on!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Soobin sat on the sand, frown visible on his face. The background noise of the ocean struggling to drown his thoughts out._

_“Did you know? The distance from your eye level to the horizon is around four kilometers. My name is Jeon Jungkook. ‘Jeon’ meaning whole, and ‘Jungkook’ meaning great country What’s your name?"The older said, looking at the middle school Soobin. _

_We met in my third year of middle school. He was a second-year highschooler._

“He wore the uniform of Hanlim Multi Arts” Soobin continued to explain, walking with Yeonjun. “Could it be that you applied to Hanlim to follow in his footsteps?”

“Well, you got me there.”

“But you were rejected?” Yeonjun asked, facing the ocean.

Soobin shook his head. “No, I haven’t asked him out.. Because I couldn’t find him.” Yeonjun turned around in curiosity.

“No student with that name existed at Hanlim.I checked all the alumni rosters, too. He wasn’t there. But I’m positive I met someone named Jeon Jungkook, and that his existence saved me.” 

“Are you still in love with him?”

“I was totally in love with him.” He said, agreeing with Yeonjun’s inquiry.

“To say ‘I love another man’ in the middle of a date… you’re the worst.” Yeonjun said, crossing his arms.

“Even though it was you who asked? Besides, I /was/ in love. That’s important!”

Both their heads turned hearing a car door slam near them. “Looks like she’s here.”

“Who is that?” Soobin asked. Yeonjun showed him his phone.

_To - Manager (no title)_

_Come to Daecheon Beach at 5pm on Sunday, May 25th._

“Manager? Wait, that's your mother!” Soobin said in realization, whipping his head around.

"If I’m going to be returning to show-biz and sign a contract with a different agency, then we need to have a proper chat.”

Yeonjun’s mother looked around, eyes obviously searching for her son.

“Is it going to be alright?”

“We’ll continue our date when I’m done, so just wait here.” He said, smoothly walking to his mother.

They walked towards each other, but to Soobin’s surprise, Yeonjun’s mother walked right past him.

Yeonjun turned his head around with haste, eyes widened as he watched his mother walk to Soobin. You’re kidding.” The taller muttered.

Yeonjun’s mother crossed her arms, “Are you the one who called me out to a place like this? Who are you? What do you want?”

“I’m Choi Soobin, a hoobae of Yeonjun.”

“A hoobae of who?”

“Yeonjun.” Soobin repeated, eyebrows furrowing.

“Who is that?” Yeonjun’s mother questioned.

“Who..?” He parroted in shock, shortly replaced with frustration. “I’m talking about your son!”

“What are you talking about? I don’t have a son, quit joking.” 

“Who’s really joking here?!”

Yeonjun stood frozen, witnessing his own mom forget who he even is.

“The text… an appointment to meet today..”

"This one? But I can’t figure out who the sender is.” She asked, holding up her phone to show Soobin.

_From - [ ] (no title)_

_Come to Daecheon Beach at 5pm on Sunday, May 25th._

Soobin gasped lightly at the sight of the blank sender. “I remember forcing myself to make some time for this appointment… but what is all of this about?” 

“This is absurd! You’re his mother! How can you forget about your own son!?”

“That’s enough!” Yeonjun said, no bite evident.. Just quivering. He latched onto Soobin.

“Why? We’re not done talking yet!”

“Please, stop already!” He continued, fist clenching Soobin’s shirt.

“Don’t pull weird pranks like this. I won’t go along any further.” Yeonjun’s mother said, walking away.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Umm, excuse me.. Do you know who Choi Yeonjun is? You know, the one who broke out in that morning drama?” Soobin asked a passerby on the street. “Hm, I don’t know who that is.” The man said, and walked off.

Soobin didn’t give up, he kept asking more people.

_The fact that he’s no longer visible… What if he’s not just vanishing from sight but also from people’s memories?_

“Choi Yeonjun? Who’s that?” Jennie asked over the phone.

Soobin widened his eyes in silence.

“Hello?”

“You don’t know who Choi Yeonjun is?” 

Jennie stood firm on her answer. “No idea. Who is that?”

“Then what about the photo?” Soobin pressed on.

“I promised you that I wouldn’t disclose it. I remember that.”

“Who did you promise?”

“That’d be you of course, Soobin.”

He finished up his conversation with Jennie, putting the payphone back with a sigh. “Thanks for everything today. See you.” Yeonjun rushed out, turning away and fast walking.

“Wait!” Soobin grabbed his hand. “Yeonjun, let’s go.” “Go where?”

“If we go to a far away city, there might be someone who can still see you! Let’s find out.” He suggested, gripping the shorter’s hand tighter.

“What’ll we do once we find out? What good is there knowing that nobody other than you can see or remember me?!” Yeonjun shouted, voice trembling.

“At the very least, I can be by your side the whole way.”

Yeonjun’s body relaxed, “How cheeky for someone younger than me.”

“It is a date, after all.”

The blue haired male turned around. “Very well. If you’re saying that you don’t want to take me back home yet, I’ll continue this date for you.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Please leave your message after the tone_ The phone spoke. It took a 5 second pause before continuing, _Kai it’s me._

Huening Kai picked up the house phone. “Hello? What’s wrong?” 

“Sorry, I won’t be home tonight. I have a far away errand to run.” Soobin said from the other line. “What errand is that?”

“Do you remember the boy Choi Yeonjun that came by our place a while ago?”

“I don’t know him…” Kai responded.

“It’s fine if you don’t know. You can have the instant noodles in the kitchen cupboard for dinner. Bear with me. I’ll call you later.” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“The population is second in Korea, it says. Right after Seoul.” Yeonjun read from his phone, leaning back on the train seat.

“What do you mean?”

“Busan, where this train is headed.” 

“Oh.”

“It also says they have really good beaches.” Yeonjun continued.

Soobin smiled lightly, “I welcome places with clear waters.” 

“Hey, Binnie..”

“What is it?”

“Can you see me?” He asked, looking out the window.

“I see you.”

“Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Do you remember who I am?”

“Choi Yeonjun. Third year in Hanlim Multi Arts. Debuted as a child actor, and had all sorts of popular roles. He has a twisted personality, and is never honest.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “How so?”

“How you’re so uncertain, but you decide to hide it.” Soobin said, hand connecting with Yeonjun’s.

“I never said you could hold my hand.”

“Well, I want to.”

“Oh fine, special treatment just for now.” He said, lacing his small fingers with Soobin’s long ones.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Um, do you know who Choi Yeonjun is? He was in a bullet train commercial, too.” Soobin asked a train station worker once they got in Busan.

“Yeonjun… was there someone famous by that name?”

Soobin bowed, “Thank you for your time.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“It’s so cramped.”

Yeonjun headed straight for the bathroom in their small hotel room, “To be expected. I’m taking a bath. No peeking.”

“I’m fine! I could fill myself up three times over with the sound of the shower alone.” Soobin gushed, eyes twinkling.

Yeonjun glared at him.

“In this case, letting the young boy agonize by allowing him to only listen would be the etiquette of a composed mature man.” 

“Of course I know that! On the other hand.. don’t you go starting anything weird, okay?” He said, face flushed.

“Anything weird?”

“You idiot! I don’t care!” He said, slamming the door shut.

“He’s really cute.” Soobin muttered, a smile evident on his face. That was short lived though as he sat himself down and used the phone in the hotel room.

“Hello?” Yoongi’s voice could be heard through the phone.

“Hey, Yoongi. It’s me.”

“What time do you think it is?”

“It’s 1:16.”

“I already know that.”

Soobin glanced back from the clock, “It’s an emergency, help me out here.”

“What should I do?”

“Do you remember Yeonjun sunbae?”

“Huh? Of course I do.” Yoongi said like it’s something obvious.

“Right, you wouldn’t kno-- Wait, you do remember him! I mean Yeonjun sunbae.”

“I’m telling you, of course I know about him. Is that all you wanted? I’m going to sleep.”

Soobin’s eyes were still wide. “Hold on! Can you give me Taehyung’s number?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Taehyung asked, voice raspy.

"It’s 1:19.”

“It’s 21 past. Your clock is a bit slow.” 

They continued to talk about Yeonjun, and to Soobin’s surprise.. Taehyung still remembered him. 

“I see.. So the talk about Adolescence Syndrome the other day was about this.”

“I want to figure out why something like this is happening, and how to resolve it.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes on the other line, “You sure speak nonsense, Choi.”

“Well, I’m desperate.”

“Yoongi once said that a good part about you is that you say ‘Thank you’ ‘Sorry’ and ‘Help me’. What about school tomorrow?”

Soobin sighed. “I don’t think I’ll make it in the morning. Why?”

"I figured the reason might be something about school. Since Yeonjun sunbae is visible to the students at school, after all.”

“I see..” He muttered.

“I’ll think about it some more, but don’t get your hopes up.” Taehyung muttered, speech disfigured from lack of sleep.

“It might be in the afternoon, but I’ll be in school tomorrow. Sorry for all this so late.” Soobin finished and hung up.

The bathroom door opened. “What am I supposed to do for underwear?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t mind the same clothes, but not the same underwear.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They walked out of the store together, Soobin holding a plastic bag. “It’s somehow strange,” Yeonjun started. “Being in an unknown city like this.”

“I thought you went to all sorts of places for work?” Soobin questioned.

“That’s just me being taken around.” 

He hummed. “Oh, I know how that is.”

“But the strangest part of all is that the person walking with me is you.”

“I never thought I’d be in a faraway city with THE Choi Yeonjun, either.” Soobin said with a smile.

“It’s an honor, no?”

“I’ll never forget it.”

Yeonjun’s smile slightly faltered at that.

“I’ll never forget it, for sure.” Soobin reassured. 

“And if you forget?”

“I’ll eat cheese balls through my nose.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yeonjun and Soobin were in the hotel bed together, squished like two sardines. “So cramped.” the shorter whispered. "You want me to leave?” Soobin whispered back.

“Talk to me. Tell me an entertaining story.”

“That’s kind of hard. Are you having fun making me struggle?”

“But Binnie, you enjoy it when I make fun of you.”

“I doubt any guy out there wouldn’t find ecstasy in getting bullied by a beautiful bunny boy.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“A rave review.”

“I see..”

There was a beat of silence, before the shorter broke it.

“Hey, why don’t we kiss?”

Soobin looked over at him, a playful grin evident. “Yeonjun, are you.. frustrated?” 

“Dumbass. Let’s go to sleep, goodnight.” He said, turning over and facing his back to Soobin.

“Goodnight.”

“Hey, Binnie..” 

“I thought we were going to sleep?”

“If I started trembling and crying that I didn’t want to disappear, what would you do?”

“I’d hold you from behind, and whisper in your ear that everything’s alright.” Soobin answered smoothly, eyes still closed.

“I’m never saying it then.”

“Are you dissatisfied?”

“You might take advantage of the situation,” Yeonjun paused. “I decided to go back to show-biz, so this is no time to disappear.”

“Right.”

“I want to be in dramas, and another movie too. Stage acting, on-camera acting. I finally got to know a cheeky younger boy, and it started getting fun to go to school.”

“I will absolutely never forget.”

“Is there such a thing as absolute?”

Soobin ignored him. “So you can kiss whenever and whoever you want. It doesn’t have to be me. Anything is a piece of cake for Choi Yeonjun, you can do anything. 

“You’re right. Though, that was your first and last chance to steal my first kiss.”

“If you said that first, I would have done it.” 

Yeonjun giggled, “You can’t anymore.” Then, took a deep breath in. “Thank you… For not giving up on me. Thank you. 


	3. The World Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and just like that.. he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo!! before you get into this chapter, i'd like to clarify the ages of the main characters because of the honorifics used in the story.
> 
> choi yeonjun - 17
> 
> choi soobin - 16
> 
> choi beomgyu - 15
> 
> kang taehyun - 15
> 
> huening kai - 15
> 
> kim taehyung - 16
> 
> min yoongi - 16
> 
> jungkook's age is quite complicated to explain, but it will all be revealed in the sequel!

Soobin lied awake, staring at the ceiling as the time changed from 6:32 AM to 6:33. Looking to his right, he let out a small sigh of relief seeing that Yeonjun was still beside him.

Yeonjun shuffled a little, sensing the eyes on him. “Morning.” he spoke.

“Good morning.” Soobin responded, still looking at him.

“You couldn’t sleep?”

“Not a single wink.”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?” Yeonjun questioned.

“You’re too audacious, how could you sleep so soundly?”

Yeonjun focused back on the ceiling. “I’ve been to many places for filming since I was little. Besides, you sleeping next to me is like nothing.”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll have to pull all sorts of pranks on you the next opportunity I get.” Soobin smiled.

“Like you’d have the guts to do that,” He retorted while leaning forward to sit up in the bed. “We’re heading back to Seoul.. Then to school in the afternoon, right? I’ll get ready, so step outside for a bit.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The two walked down the street. A man with a dog walked on the other side of them, and Yeonjun bent down to pet the dog. But to his dismay.. He went unnoticed.

_It’s the next morning, but like before… Yeonjun can’t be seen by anyone other than me._

**#3 - The World Without You**

Yeonjun and Soobin were in school, but Yeonjun’s eyes were wide. No one in school noticed him.

“It’s just like normal. So are they the ones who can’t see you, or are you actually invisible?” Soobin pondered while up against a wall. 

“I’ll check my classroom.” Yeonjun said, speeding off.

“Soobin.” Taehyung said. Soobin turned to him, tilting his head. 

“I have bad news. It looks like everyone other than us has forgotten about Yeonjun Sunbae. At the least, Yoongi didn’t remember.”

“Really?” Soobin asked, shocked.

A group of First-years passed the pair, but a familiar face caught Soobin’s eye. It was that boy from the park who made him late to his date with Yeonjun.

“Hey, do you know who Choi Yeonjun is?” Soobin asked the boy.

“Huh? Yeonjun?”

“A third year.”

The boys around the one he was asking gave uncertain looks. “Hold on Beomgyu... why is the hospitalization incident guy asking you..” “Choi what sunbae?” “Let’s go..”

Soobin clenched his fists, watching them walk away.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Taehyung and Soobin sat in the science club room across from each other. “There’s one possible reason… did you sleep last night?”

“Not at all.”

“I didn’t get any sleep either.” Taehyung responded.

Soobin squinted his eyes, seeing what Taehyung was getting at. 

“It may only be a result, but there may be a reason in that.” Taehyung continued.

“By ‘that’, do you mean how we didn’t sleep?”

“Do you recall our previous chat about measurement theory?” Taehyung asked. Soobin nodded, “Schrödinger's cat”

Taehyung stirred a mug, “To be honest, I thought it was ridiculous. But when it’s presented before my eyes like this… I get a chill up my spine.”

“What does? Adolescence Syndrome?” Soobin asked.

Taehyung shook his head, “No. The fact that he was treated like the atmosphere before something like Adolescence Syndrome kicked in. I, myself, took hints and accepted the condition that everyone was unconsciously ignoring Yeonjun sunbae.”

Soobin nodded. “On the other hand, you could do that because you didn’t have any doubts.”

“But that’s exactly why I think our clue is this atmosphere we have at our school.Yeonjun isn’t being observed by anyone at school, so his existence hasn’t been confirmed. For him, this school is the same as that box, with him as the cat inside. If recognition and observation are the keys… then sleep, where the consciousness is inoperative, acts as the catalyst for memory loss. I’m content with that train of thought.” Taehyung finished. 

“In other words, that means…”

Taehyung nodded at him.

“If I had fallen asleep last night, by now I’d also be…” Soobin’s eyes widened.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yeonjun and Soobin walked out of the subway together. “Is something wrong?” Yeonjun turned around and asked, noticing the younger's unusual silence.

“No..”

“You have work today, right? You need to take care of things like that. I’ll be fine. Well then, see you tomorrow.”

Soobin watched his retreating figure.

_Nobody is looking at Yeonjun… he isn’t being observed by anyone, so his existence hasn’t been confirmed. So she’s disappearing. Because if nobody recognizes you, it’s the same as not existing in this world._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

While he was at work, Soobin thought back to when he was in the science club room with Taehyung.

_“But, if you’re saying that the school is where it started, why are people not connected to the school also unable to see Yeonjun?” Soobin asked._

_Taehyung took away the mug from his lips, setting it down on the table. “Perhaps she took the atmosphere of the school to the outside, as well. Even if that wasn’t the case, atmosphere can easily spread. Everyone inadvertently takes hints nowadays.”_

He continued wiping tables, enwrapped in what his inner conscience was saying.

_An atmosphere is invisible. But that atmosphere does indeed exist. Atmosphere is a ridiculous thing to fight against._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin glanced at the 7 eleven across from him, Taehyung’s words ringing in his head.

_“You can’t be conscious of other people while you’re sleeping, after all. At the time you lose consciousness, you become engulfed by the atmospherization phenomenon.”_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“I’ll forget if I sleep..” Soobin muttered, chugging down his 2nd energy drink of the night. Huening Kai stood by the door with obvious concern. “Hyung, what are you drinking?”

Soobin smiled at him. “I have midterms for the next three days. You should go to sleep, Kai.”

Huening Kai gave him a glance, and exited the room. Soobin sat down on the desk chair, “I have to do this while I’m clear-headed.” He whispered.

Grabbing a pen, he opened a notebook and began writing everything he knew. 

_What is written hereafter is truly something unbelievable, but… everything is the truth, so make sure to read until the very end. You have to._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin opened the glass door to his apartment complex, exiting the building with very obvious eyebags.

“Your face is a mess.” Yeonjun said, arms crossed.

“Yeonjun, you’re beautiful as always today.” Soobin responded, walking down the stairs to Yeonjun.

“Your tie is crooked.” The shorter spoke, hand grabbing his tie to fix it.

“Didn’t think I’d be able to play newlyweds with you this early, Yeonjunie.”

“Make your face the only stupid thing here.”

They walked to school together side by side.

“You’re taking the exams as well? You can cheat as much as you want.” Soobin spoke.

“I don’t have to do that well academically. But it’s useless, since they won’t pass an exam sheet to me.”

“Yet you still go to school. You’re so serious.”

Yeonjun smiled, “I wouldn’t have anything to do if I stayed home. Besides, maybe someone other than you will be able to see me today.”

**May 27th - First Day of Exams**

Soobin hovered his pencil over the paper, vision going blurry from lack of sleep. It was

catching up to him, and clearly taking a toll on his health already.

 _I can’t. Don’t sleep. If you sleep, you’ll forget._ The voice in his head repeated like a mantra. Soobin leaned forward, eyes closing. _Don’t sleep!_ The voice yelled, jolting him awake.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin remained slumped on the wall outside of the classroom.

“Soobin, are those dark circles under your eyes from cramming all night?” Taehyung asked, looking down at him.

“Taehyung..” Soobin started, standing up to look at his very non-tired face “Do you remember?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Taehyung questioned with a tilt of his head.

“No, it’s fine. See ya.” Soobin gave a bittersweet smile, walking past him.

_So your hypothesis turned out to be right… this turn of events really gets me going._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Isn’t there a way..” Soobin mumbled, skimming through a book called Quantum Physics for Dummies.

“Something.. anything..”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin held onto the subway handle, back arched.

“You look like a zombie or something.” Yoongi commented from beside him.

**May 28th - Second Day of Exams**

Poking himself with a pencil, Soobin struggled to remain awake. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes but brought himself back up not even a second later.

With a hand clutched to his chest and a worried look on his face, Yeonjun watched from an opening in the classroom door.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin walked out of the 7 eleven with yet another bag filled with energy drinks.

“What did you buy?” Yeonjun questioned, arms crossed and eyes fixated with a glare.

“Uhhh..” 

“I knew it, you’re not sleeping.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yeonjun settled himself on the floor of Soobin’s room in front of a short desk. “Now, sit down. Tomorrow’s the last day of exams right? I’ll look over your studies.”

“I’ll do my best if you teach me as a bunny boy.” Soobin responded, determined.

“If I did that... your brain would be filled with lewd thoughts and you wouldn’t study, right? You can’t study like that.”

“I didn’t think about that.” He said, sitting down at the desk across from Yeonjun.

“I’ll give a reward if you get a perfect score on your test.”

Soobin perked up, “Is that one of those ‘I’ll do anything for you’ things?”

“Even if I say ‘anything’ I couldn’t really do anything for you, could I?”

“Then I’ll settle for taking a bath together.”

“That’s a no-go.”

“Then how about we go on that date to Lotte World that we couldn’t do the other day?” Soobin suggested.

Yeonjun looked surprised, “That’s fine, but are you really okay with that?”

“Oh? Yeonjun wants something more exciting?”

“I didn’t say such a thing.” Yeonjun said, pinching Soobin’s cheek.

“This wakes me up.” Soobin muttered while leaning into the touch. Yeonjun sat back down.

“Seriously, you’re so cheeky… Let’s start with Hanja. Write the Hanja for ‘guarantee’ in the sentences ‘Nobody is here to guarantee a future for Soobin.’ and ‘There is no security for Soobin in his final years’.”

“Teacher, I sense animosity in the example phrases.”

“Don’t care, write them down. Now.. which ‘guarantee’ is the one for ‘Nobody is here to guarantee a future for Soobin’?”

“Uh can I get a hint?”

Yeonjun pointed to one of the characters. “This one means ‘warrant or take on responsibility’ and this one means something like ‘protect and secure’.”

Soobin nodded, “Which means ‘I guarantee Yeonjun’s happy future’ is this one, and ‘There is substantial security in the couple’s future’ is this one?”

Yeonjun rolled up a book and hit Soobin on the head with it. “Don’t go changing the sentences on your own. How’s your brother?”

“I think he’s already asleep. Yeonjunie, are you an only child?” Soobin asked.

“I have one. A boy born from my father’s remarriage after parting ways with that mother of mine.”

“Is he cute?”

“Not as much as me.”

Soobin stood focused on the worksheet “Wow, you’re so childish.”

“Do you like boys who say someone else is ‘so cute’ even when he’s fully aware that he’s cuter?”

“That’s the type I don’t like.”

The shorter glanced at him, “Right?”

“That doesn’t mean.. you should say that.. about-” Soobin started drifting asleep.

Yeonjun opened his palm, revealing sleeping pills. “Oh, good. Looks like it’s taking effect.”

“Can’t.. sleep.. yet..” Soobin muttered, eyes fluttering.

“You really put in a great effort. You put in so much effort just for my sake.” Yeonjun put a hand on Soobin’s head.

‘Not yet… this can’t be how…” 

“You’ve done enough. It’s okay now.” Yeonjun continued to pet his head.

“It’s not okay..” 

“I was alone in the beginning, so I’ll be alright. You forgetting about me isn’t much. But still, thanks for everything. And... I’m sorry. 

Soobin closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Soobin. Goodbye” Yeonjun said, tears welled up.

The pen in Soobin’s hand dropped.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“--yng. Hyung. It’s morning.”

Soobin opened his eyes, finding himself laying on his bed. Huening Kai tapped him, “It’s the last day of your exams right? Won’t you be late?”

He rose up from the bed. “Oh, you’re a lifesaver Kai. Thanks for waking me up.”

A bag fell from the floor, revealing a suggestive looking bunny suit. “Wh-What is this?” Huening Kai stuttered while picking it up.

The older’s eyes widened, “I have no clue.” A flustered Kai left the room leaving Soobin to get ready.

He got up from bed with a yawn. Soobin took a few steps, and saw his notebook had something written in it.

_What is written hereafter is truly something unbelievable, but… everything is the truth, so make sure to read until the very end. You have to._

“What is this?” he whispered, looking over the page.

_May 6th. I met a wild bunny boy. It was my hyung, a third-year at Hanlim Multi Art School. He was that celebrity..._

The space after it was blank.

Soobin squinted, “I guess this is what I called my dark past.”

Reading further he noticed something else. “I do remember going to Busan, but I think I was traveling alone…” he mumbled. He flipped the page searching for answers, but everything that was written had blank spots. Like he was missing something important.

“Am I supposed to fill in the name of my boyfriend when I find one?” He pondered. Maybe it was some madlib he created and just forgot about it until now.

Dropping the notebook onto his desk, he continued about his day.

**May 29th - Third Day of Exams**

On the train, Yoongi spoke first. “You look much better today.” Soobin looked at him with curiosity.. not knowing what he was talking about. “Up until yesterday, you looked like a zombie. Are you the type that crams the night before exams?”

“Nope. I’m the type that gives up and hurries to bed. Especially with math.”

“Thought so!”

Soobin whipped his head around to look behind him, feeling a chill run up his spine. “What’s wrong?” Yoongi asked. “Nothing.. I just had a feeling someone was looking at me.”

The more he looked around, the more he realized no one on the train was staring at him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Hey.” Soobin greeted Taehyung who was leaning against a wall. Taehyung looked up from his fixed gaze on the floor, “Here.” 

“A love letter?”

“It’s not.”

Soobin opened up the note.

_Suppose that all matter is confirmed to take shape as matter in this world once someone confirms it._

“What is this?” He asked Taehyung.

“I don’t know either,” He responded “I saw it in my textbook this morning… along with this note.”

Soobin glanced at the yellow sticky note that read _Don’t think about it. Just hand the letter over to Soobin._

“Well… see ya. I definitely handed it to you so I’ll be off now.”

He took another glance at the paper when Taehyung left, continuing to read it.

_If her disappearance is based on the unconscious ignorance of the students, all you need to do is create a reason for existence that overrides it. In other words, your love needs to override the ignorance of every student put together._

“Love, huh?” He mumbled. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The exam was going smoothly… until problem #2. The question was:

_Read the following excerpt and answer the questions that follow._

_Write down the Hanja for the underlined words in Hangul:_

_Become the Bojeung (guarantee) person for him_

_Bojeung (secure) the safety of the country_

_Matgida (entrust) technology to your juniors_

The problem was easily solved, it just brought up a strange flashback. Memories flashed by of a boy who always had his back turned to Soobin.

_“This one means ‘warrant or take on responsibility’ and this one means something like ‘protect and secure’.”_

_“Write the Hanja for ‘guarantee’ in the sentences ‘Nobody is here to guarantee a future for Soobin.’ and ‘There is no security for Soobin in his final years’.”_

Tear droplets stained the exam paper. As he got to the memory that was the farthest back in his mind, he saw a boy in a bunny outfit turn around.

Soobin stood up in his seat, now figuring out why he felt like the other half of him was missing.

“What’s wrong, Choi Soobin?” The teacher questioned.

“Gotta take a dump!” Soobin rushed out, running out the classroom.

_Something important came back to my mind… the memories of someone I cherished have returned. From here on, I must face the atmosphere. The atmosphere that won’t move even if I push, pull, or slap it around. The atmosphere surrounding the school._

_It’s easy to ‘follow the leader’ as a lifestyle. Deciding if everything is good or bad on your own uses a ton of calories, and to have a will of your own.. It can hurt to be denied. To that point, you stay safe and sound being the same as everyone else. You don’t have to see what you don’t want to._

_You don’t have to think about what you don’t want to. You can leave everything to someone else. But.. there’s no reason to torment someone just because everyone else is doing it. Because everyone is doing it.. Because everyone says so. That doesn’t make it true! Who is this ‘everyone’ anyway?_

_He always treated me as the younger and teased me, he blew up whenever he tried sexy talk and his face would get completely red. He was so obstinate and put up a front, trying to hide those mistakes. Selfish, a king, whimsical, and yet surprisingly naive._

_I won’t let people ignore him anymore. I won’t let people look and pretend not to. I’ll engrave her into everyone’s memory so much they won’t be able to! I’m not gonna take hints anymore, it’s so stupid!_

Wiping the sweat off his chin, he stood outside of the school. “Alright everyone, listen up!” He shouted. “Class 9, attendance number 1, Choi Soobin! To Choi Yeonjun in class 10. I’m in love with you, Yeonjun hyung!”

No one bothered to listen.

“I knew it’d be like this.. So much lost from humiliation with nothing to gain..” He trailed off quietly.

“This is exactly why I didn’t wanna go up against the atmosphere!” Soobin muttered, not ready to give up just yet. “Bastards! Yeonjun, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! Yeonjun! I love you! I want to hold hands along the Han river. I want to see you in that bunny outfit one more time. I want to hold you tight! And I want to kiss you!!”

Soobin hunched over, running out of oxygen. At this point students had gone out of their classrooms and looked out the window to see the commotion. Standing up again he got ready to shout.

“In other words, Yeonjun… I love you very, very, very, very, very much!” He finished, breathing heavily.

“You didn’t have to say it in such a loud voice, I hear you.”

Soobin’s eyes went wide. He turned around to see if it was really true. 

“You’re being a nuisance.” Yeonjun continued.

“I figured since I had the chance, I wanted everyone in the world to know.” Soobin said, voice raspy from all that yelling. 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

“Better than someone pretending to be smart, right?” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “You really are an idiot. You’ll get more weird rumors about you if you stand out doing something like this.”

Soobin smiled, “If the rumors are about being with you, I welcome them.”

“That’s not what I mean..” He started, voice getting quivery. “Idiot.. Idiot Binnie.” Yeonjun had tears in his eyes. He sped-walked up to Soobin and slapped him. 

“Um why-” Soobin asked, clutching his cheek.

“Liar! You said you wouldn’t forget! That you’d absolutely never forget!” 

He took his hand off his now red cheek, “Sorry.”

“I won’t forgive you.”

“Sorry..” Soobin repeated.

“No way I’ll forgive you.” Yeonjun’s fists clenched.

Soobin reached out and grasped Yeonjun’s shoulders. “Then I won’t let go until you do.”

“Then I’ll never forgive you for my whole life.”

Soobin whined, making Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrow. “What, you don’t want that? After making me say all of this..”

“Um.. your foot..”

“You’re happy I’m stepping on you, right?” Yeonjun questioned, putting more pressure at the end of his sentence.

“Sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll reconsider my words, so please forgive me.” Soobin rushed out.

“Anything else to say?”

“I’m happy to be stomped on by you.”

“Those aren’t the words I wanted to hear.” Yeonjun said, pressing down harder.

Soobin winced, “I love you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I lied. I love you very much.”

Yeonjun took his foot off of Soobin’s, “Hey Binnie..”

“What?”

“Tell me that again in a month from now.”

“Why?”

“If I tell you now, I’ll feel like I was steamrolled into this from momentum and ambience.” Yeonjun huffed, arms crossed.

“Personally, I’d like to kiss you right here on the spot.” Soobin deadpanned.

“That’s just adrenaline from the current situation.”

“You’re unexpectedly calm right now. Well, since I can’t wait a month… can I tell you every day?”

Yeonjun turned to face him again, “That’s fine, but you have to do so for a whole month. If you can’t, then I’ll take it that you changed your mind.”

He looked at all the students looking down at them from the windows, “Everyone really loves to take hints, don’t they?” Yeonjun said with a hand on his hip. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “That rumor about Soobin hospitalizing some classmates… It’s all silly nonsense!”

The students looked around amongst themselves, asking questions like “How does Yeonjun sunbae know about that?” “Wait, what kind of relationship do they have?” 

Yeonjun faced back at Soobin, “You wanted to tell everyone, didn’t you?” 

“Thanks to you, everyone is totally paying attention to me. Getting lectured in the faculty office will be such a drag.” Soobin responded with a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine! I’ll be scolded right there next to you.” A beaming smile never left Yeonjuns face. It’s safe to say this was the happiest he has ever been.

“Well, in that case, I guess it can’t be that bad.”

“You two over there! Get over here!” An elderly teacher yelled from the gates.

The pair smiled at each other, and started walking.

_And thus, the world regained Choi Yeonjun._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Taehyung, Soobin, and Yoongi were all leaned up against a wall. “As I thought Soobin, your heart is made of iron.” Yoongi commented.

“If that was me, I’d die from embarrassment. Nothing less than expected from you, Soobin. Such a young rascal.” Taehyung pitched in.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Soobin asked.

“When the rumors about hospitalization were going around the school, you said fighting the atmosphere was stupid. Did you forget about that?”

Yoongi snickered, “You did say that.”

“You couldn’t be serious for something about yourself, but you’ll face any embarrassment for a hot 3rd year. What is this guy, if not a rascal?”

Soobin smiled, “In the end, could we say that your hypothesis was right?”

“Who knows. Illusions shown by unstable psyches or strong preconceptions that come from adolescence… If that’s what Adolescence Syndrome is, then scientific inspection won’t be reliable. But it could be that our world is so simple that a confession of love can change it. Just like how you proved it.”

“Maybe so…”  
  



	4. There Is No Tomorrow For a Rascal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after yeonjun’s "puberty syndrome" is resolved, soobin encounters another strange phenomenon without respite. day after day, soobin is trapped in a loop with no tomorrow. when he consults taehyung, he raises the possibility of "Laplace’s demon" -- that someone may be repeating and redoing a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! very early update :)
> 
> usually it takes me 2-4weeks to finish a chapter, depending how busy i am and how much motivation i got so don't expect this all the time sadly. 4 new characters have been introduced! keeho, theo, and jiung from p1harmony, and jeongin from stray kids. no trigger warnings for this chapter, enjoy!

**June 27th**

“ _And that’s the news we have for you at this time. Have another great day.”_ Huening Kai was on the couch in his usual penguin onesie, watching the news.

“ _And he scores! Korea has won again. Good morning, it’s Friday June 27th. Let’s talk about that soccer!”_

Soobin grabbed his bag from the counter “I’m heading out now.”

“Take care, hyung.” Kai responded, turning his attention back to the news.

Soobin started his trek to school, thinking about what he heard on the news. _So the Korean national team won…_

**#4 - There Is No Tomorrow for a Rascal**

“Hey, Soobin. Your bed hair is sticking straight up.” Yoongi said, walking up to Soobin who was crouched down in front of his locker.

“That’s what this hairstyle is all about.” Soobin responded while putting his outside shoes away. 

“Yeah, okay. Oh hey Taehyung.”

“Morning.” Taehyung replied, quieter than usual. The three began walking and Yoongi struck up a conversation. “The Korean team won. Did you see their free kick in the first half?” Soobin nodded. “Yeah, I saw it this morning on the news.” “You have to watch sports live so you can see all the cool stuff in real time.” “I see.”

The entire time, Taehyung’s eyes never left Yoongi.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin stared at the bento box in front of him. “You really made one.”

“I made it for you because you were being cheeky and said ‘Yeonjun hyung, can you even cook?’” The older said, making Soobin sputter out incoherent apologies.

“It’s fine if you understand. Time to eat.”

Before taking a bite into his food, Soobin asked Yeonjun a question. “Hey, Yeonjun hyung..”

“Hm?”

“I love you. I want you to go out with me.”

Yeonjun froze for a second, but continued where he left off with his meal.

“You’re ignoring me?”

Yeonjun turned to break eye contact, blue hair flopping with the motion. “When I hear the same thing for an entire month, I stop feeling anything. My heart doesn’t race.”

Soobin’s shoulders slumped. “After you made me say it.. That’s cruel.”

“Oh, by the way! I got a part in a drama starting in July. Though, it’s a late night show, and I’m only on-screen during one episode midway through. There’s a kissing scene, too.” Yeonjun blabbered, pulling out the script for Soobin to view.

“Rewind for a second. What did you just say?”

“There’s a kissing scene.”

“Please decline the offer.” Soobin requested, voice flat.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes “Oh, it’s alright. It’s not like it’s my first time or anything.”

“Wait, Yeonjun hyung. By ‘not my first time’ you mean…” He trailed off, leaving Yeonjun to pick up what he was suggesting.

“You don’t remember how I gave you my first kiss? You’re the worst.” 

Soobin looked to the side in deep thought and said “Could it be during the time I forgot about you?” making Yeonjun sigh, resting his head on his palm. “It just doesn’t go like those fairytales… I thought you would remember me if I kissed you.”

The younger faced him again. “I’ll make sure to remember, so please tell me the details of when and where.”

“No way.”

“Not even a hint?”

“I’ll never tell you.”

“Come on, please..”

Yeonjun lifted his face from his palm, making eye contact with Soobin. “Then, do you want to do it again?”

“Please.”

“Close your eyes.” The blue haired boy flushed, sitting up straight.

Soobin complied.

“Here goes nothing.”

Soobin felt something.. but not what he wanted. Opening his eyes, he saw a piece of food on Yeonjun’s chopsticks touching his lips.

“You really thought I would do it-” Yeonjun broke out into laughter, making Soobin angrily bite the food on the chopsticks.

“That was an indirect kiss, so I’m happy.”

Yeonjun looked at the chopsticks, blush painted on his skin.

Soobin decided to see how far he could go with this. “Well, since you’re so mature, you must think nothing of an indirect kiss with me.”

“R-right. I’ll say one thing though, it’s not me.”

“Huh?”

“The girl with the lead role will be doing the kissing scene.”

“You have a terrible personality.”

Yeonjun grinned, “But Binnie, you love me just the way I am, don’t you?”

“If this keeps going I might fall out of love.” Soobin deadpanned.

“Why?!”

Soobin’s eyebrows dipped into a disappointed form, “I mean, you seem to have no interest at all, and when you say that your heart doesn’t race… it makes me feel completely hopeless.”

“I didn’t exactly say no.” Yeonjun huffed.

Soobin perked up, “Then, will you?”

“Well.. that’s.. um..” Yeonjun covered his flushed face with the script packet.

“Will you?” He asked again.

Yeonjun nodded his head, slowly putting the script down. “I will.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“ _And that’s the news we have for you at this time. Have another great day.”_

Soobin hummed a happy tune, putting on his school tie in the living room. Said happiness made Kai look over in curiosity. “Did something happen, hyung?”

“Well... It was worth waiting for an entire month. From today, Yeonjun hyung and I are finally-” He responded with a smile.

“ _And he scores! Korea has won again. Good morning, it’s Friday June 27th. Let’s talk about that soccer!”_

**June 27th**

Soobin looked at the TV confused. “What’s wrong hyung?”

“Hey, Kai.. I’m going to ask something strange, but we saw this news yesterday.. didn’t we?”

Kai looked back at the TV in thought, “Um.. I don’t remember seeing it yesterday.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Hey, Soobin. Your bed hair is sticking straight up.” Yoongi said, walking up to Soobin who was crouched down in front of his locker.

“That’s what this hairstyle is all about.” Soobin responded while putting his outside shoes away. 

“Yeah, okay. Oh hey Taehyung.”

“Morning.” Taehyung replied, quieter than usual. 

Soobin looked over, a slightly confused look on his face. “What’s wrong, Soobin?” Yoongi asked.

“Didn’t we have this conversation yesterday too?”

“No, I don’t think we did… right?” Yoongi turned to Taehyung for affirmation.

“We didn’t.”

Soobin took his finger off his chin, “Right. Okay.”

_Could it have just been me?_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“...and this formula is how you know. This will be on the final exam!” Soobin’s teacher said.

_This class.. that lipstick on his dress shirt.._

Soobin continued analyzing his classes.

“...No, ‘gee’, then the air resistance on the feather and the iron ball…”

_This corny joke is the same as yesterday, too. If today is yesterday, then Yeonjun hyung and I are still not dating yet. Which means…_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“I love you. I want you to go out with me.” Soobin confessed while taking off the bento box lid.

Yeonjun turned to break eye contact, blue hair flopping with the motion. “When I hear the same thing for an entire month, I stop feeling anything. My heart doesn’t race.”

“I see. I’ve been denied. I guess I’ll have to look for new love then.”

“Huh- Wait!”

“Thank you for everything up to now.” Soobin said with a bow.

“I-I didn’t exactly say no! Why are you trying to give up?”

“Then, will you?”

Yeonjun’s face flushed. “This is so cheeky of you, Soobin.”

“Will you?”

“Sure.. I will.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“No more problems here..” Soobin muttered to himself.

“So, if you don’t mind, will you go out with me?” A voice said to someone else in the corner of the stairwell.

“What, you don’t want to?” 

Soobin turned to see a student pressuring a boy into a relationship.

“N-No, um.. well.. can I think it over a bit? ”

He turned and decided to mind his own business.

_Another confession of love over here, too. I’m finally dating Yeonjun hyung now. All I need is for tomorrow to come, and it’s perfect._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“ _And he scores! Korea has won again. Good morning, it’s Friday June 27th. Let’s talk about that soccer!”_

**June 27th**

_“Again, huh…” Soobin muttered, leaning over the back of the couch._

“What do you mean by again, hyung?” Kai questioned.

“It’s nothing,” Soobin turned “..I need to talk to Taehyung about this.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Soobin, that’s what you call the ‘8th Grade Syndrome’.” Taehyung said, readying his morning coffee in the science club room.

“I’m in 11th grade.”

“Then call it 11th grade syndrome. Other than that, it’s probably your favorite Adolescence Syndrome.”

Soobin rolled his eyes, “I don’t like it one bit. More like, can you do something about this? I’m troubled because tomorrow’s not coming for me.”

“You simply have to do something about it yourself. The seven billion people in the human race, including me, doesn’t think today is the third iteration.” Taehyung showed Soobin a google search.

“Can you still do something? Think of it as being a lifesaver.” Soobin pleaded, hands in a praying motion.

“You say time is looping, but maybe you shouldn’t be trapped into that train of thought?”

“Why?”

“It’s all sorts of trouble to return to the past. Perhaps the ‘June 27th’ that you’ve experienced several times was just watching the future from an earlier point in time.” Taehyung suggested, scooping coffee grains into a beaker.

“If it’s troublesome to return to the past, isn’t it even more troublesome to go to the future?” 

Taehyung closed the coffee grain lid. “I’m not talking about time travel, but more about predicting the future.”

“Hey, predicting the future isn’t all that easy either.”

“Have you heard of Laplace’s Demon?” Taehyung asked.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have any demon acquaintances.”

“Any and every piece of matter existing in this world is equal under the same laws of physics. If you quantify those laws by mathematical equations and calculate them, you can elicit a future situation.”

“It’s not clicking with me at all.”

Taehyung put 4 plastic molecule balls on the table. “In other words, if you can figure out the position and momentum of every atom in this world…” He paused to flick the plastic examples, making them go into 4 different spaces across from each other. “...you can elicit a future situation by sheer calculation.”

Soobin groaned. “Every single atom? That’s quite a number, isn’t it?”

Taehyung nodded, “To calculate an immense amount of data mathematically, you need an adequate amount of time. It’s meaningless if it takes more than one second to calculate one second into the future.”

“Right?” Soobin agreed, watching Taehyung pour boiling water into the coffee grains.

“That’s why the physicist Laplace thought of fictitious existence that could do such an extraordinary feat.”

“So that’s Laplace’s Demon..”

“That demon has the power to instantaneously ascertain the position and momentum of every atom existing in this world, and can calculate the future.”

“So what I’m seeing right now is a future that was calculated in that way?” Soobin asked.

“Right.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I am not a demon.”

Taehyung put his mug down on the table. “Well then, you should go look for the real Laplace’s demon.”

“How so?”

“Wouldn’t the demon likely be the only one who acts differently from last time, as it retains the memories of ‘June 27th’ as it repeats?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin glanced around his classroom.

_Someone acting differently compared to last time… there’s no way I can find that one person from all seven billion people in this world. My lunchtime with Yeonjun is the only thing that comforts me._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin walked into the classroom where him and Yeonjun are supposed to eat lunch.

“Uwah!” A boy stumbled out from the teacher’s podium.

“There he is, Laplace’s Demon.” Soobin muttered.

“Soobin sunbae.. was it?” The boy asked.

“Choi Soobin, second year.”

“Choi Beomgyu. I’m a first year.”

Soobin rolled his eyes, “You can be informal with me. After all, we did kick each other’s butts.”

“Forget about that!” Beomgyu flushed.

“Beomgyu, this may be a stupid question but.. how many times have you lived today?”

The boy gasped, looking away. 

Soobin walked up to him, “This is my third time.”

“This is my third time, too. So it wasn’t just me. What’s up with this?” The younger pouted, tears starting to well up.

“Just to be certain, you have no ideas yourself, Beomgyu?”

“No flippin idea.” Beomgyu huffed.

Soobin rolled his eyes. “Did something disturbing or agonizing happen to you lately?”

Beomgyu looked away, “Do I /have/ to talk about something like that with you- Oh. Incoming message.”

“This situation.. I think it’s Adolescence Syndrome..” Soobin muttered while Beomgyu was distracted with fishing his phone from his pocket.

“If it’s a situation caused by your unstable psyche characteristic to adolescence, we have to figure out what the reason is and solve it.”

“Adolescence Syndrome..?” Beomgyu started, not looking up from his phone “Sunbae, are you sane? That’s only a rumor on the internet.”

Soobin plucked the phone from his hands, “Ugh, stop doing that while we are talking.”

“Hey, give that back!” Beomgyu struggled, trying to get his phone from Soobin’s outstretched hand. Unfortunately.. He was at a disadvantage with his height. “I’ll stop texting while we’re talking!”

“Here.” Soobin sighed, giving back the phone.

Beomgyu snatched his device and turned his back to Soobin, continuing to type.

“So you’re choosing to ignore me?”

“You’re breaking my concentration. Don’t talk to me.”

“1st years really are… something.” 

Beomgyu smiled in content, finally done with whatever he was doing. Turning around, he spoke “So, what was it?”

“Did something disturbing or agonizing happen to you lately? The hint for us to get out of June 27th might be hidden in there.” He repeated.

“I gained some weight.”

“It’s fine, you’re actually on the skinny end. It would be better if you fattened up anyways.”

“My /problem/ is that everything goes to my stomach and my butt!” Beomgyu huffed, but eyes widened when he heard footsteps near the classroom door. “Hide!” He whisper-shouted, grabbing Soobin by the collar and pulling him under the teacher’s podium with him.

They heard a student walk in. Specifically the one who was cornering Beomgyu yesterday. “Hey, isn’t he looking for you?” Soobin whispered.

“Maybe, but I already sent him a message kinda saying I was busy during lunch break.”

The student rolled his eyes and exited the room.

“Geez, just hurry up and get asked out already.” Soobin said, preparing to get out of the podium.

“How the hell do you know about him asking me out?!”

“I saw it last time. Why do you have to hide in the first place?”

Beomgyu widened his eyes, “Because Keeho is the guy Theo is pining for!”

“Huh-” Soobin was lost.

“Choi Taeyang, also known as Theo; my friend and classmate. We used to go watch basketball practice games together. Theo was saying how handsome Keeho was. I was just tagging along with her, but..”

“But you were the one he took a liking to?” Soobin finished for her.

“Y-yeah.”

“And you like that guy, too?”

“Nope, I don’t like guys who are popular.” Beomgyu sighed, leaning his head on his knees.

“Then, why don’t you get asked out and then just dump him?”

Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows, “If I do that, I’d get ignored by my entire class! It’s the guy Theo is in love with but I’m the one who gets asked out? That’s seriously not taking hints!”

“If you shout, he’ll find us-”

A shadow appeared in front of the classroom door screen. The two rushed to get back into the podium, but ended up knocking it down instead.

Keeho entered the classroom, raising an eyebrow at the boys position. Soobin was on the floor and Beomgyu.. was on top of him.

“So this is what you had to do? You have poor taste in guys.” Keeho commented, and closed the door.

“It’s not-” Soobin tried to start, but saw Beomgyu panicking when someone else opening the door on the other side.

Yeonjun stared at the two with a blank expression.

“It’s a misunderstanding.” Soobin said.

Yeonjun walked away, leaving Soobin to chase after him. “Wait, Yeonjun hyung! Let me explain.”

Yeonjun turned his head slightly, just enough to glare at Soobin. “Don’t speak to me.” and left.

“Oh, well.. I’m sure I’ll be replaying today tomorrow, anyway.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“ _Good morning. It’s Saturday, June 28th. We’re starting today with some startling news.”_

Soobin’s eyebrow twitched.

“Is something wrong, hyung?” Kai asked, emerging from the kitchen.

“Hyuka.. pinch my cheeks for me.”

“Sure thing!” Huening Kai walked up and stretched Soobin’s cheek, but he wasn’t waking up from this nightmare.

He had screwed things up with Yeonjun. And it was up to him to fix it.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“What do you want so early on a saturday morning?” Taehyung questioned.

“Make me a time machine.” Soobin begged over the phone.

“Can I hang up?”

“I am completely serious about this.”

“I’m changing clothes right now.”

Soobin sighed, needing help. “Can you describe in detail your current situation?”

“I only need to put on socks.”

“You change clothes in a strange order.” He commented.

“Isn’t it normal? So, what do you want?”

“You remember what I talked about yesterday, right? About repeating the same day.”

“Congratulations, you were able to escape from yesterday.”

“In a way that’s against my will.”

“Well then, I need to go put on my socks.” Taehyung said, hanging up on Soobin.

Soobin sighed for the umpteenth time today, “So I’m not as important as his socks. Okay.”

_In any case.. if yesterday isn’t repeating again, I have to clear up Yeonjun’s misunderstanding and have him forgive me._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Choi Yeonjun? He’s not here today.” Yeonjun’s classmate told Soobin.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin was back in the Science Club room. Taehyung already had his coffee this time, “Then, that first year Beomgyu was Laplace’s Demon?”

“Because there was no longer a confession, the problem troubling Beomgyu was resolved. Did something happen Taehyung?”

Taehyung took a long sip from his coffee “Why?”

“You look like you’re in a bad mood.”

“Well, I guess it’s better to tell you so you can laugh, rather than brood about it all by myself. I bumped into Yoongi on the train today.”

“And?” Soobin ushered for him to continue.

“Nothing much. I’m just sick of myself for being happy that a guy with a boyfriend said hi to me.” Taehyung looked away.

“That’s not like you to worry about something like that.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “I mean.. if you said hi to me, it would only make my skin crawl.”

“Did you need to say that?”

“I feel like I’m getting worse and worse.” Taehyung sighed, putting his head on the table.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Soobin asked.

“Tell him what?”

“That you love him.”

Taehyung closed his eyes. “I don’t want to hear any sound arguments right now.”

“I think you should clarify things before it gets any more complicated. Hurry up and ask him out, and have your hopes shattered.” Soobin said, worried for his friend.

“If I also become Laplace’s Demon as a result of that, it will get out of hand for you.”

Soobin leaned back in his seat, “Well, I was actually able to escape yesterday for now.. so everything is settled if I resolve Yeonjun’s misunderstanding.”

“If your misunderstanding is resolved, wouldn’t Keeho ask Beomgyu out again?” Taehyung asked.

Soobin’s eyes widened, and Taehyung continued. “Even if the misunderstanding isn’t resolved, he’d realize he had the wrong person soon enough. In the first place, you asked Yeonjun out a month ago in front of everyone on campus.”

“If that happens, will I start again from yesterday?”

Taehyung nodded. “That possibility is high, I’d say.”

“In other words, a tomorrow where I can be dating Yeonjun will never come?”

“Soobin, do you know what they call situations like this?”

“Checkmate.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin sighed, shutting his work locker and sitting down.

“What’s wrong? Your eyes are so dead.” Yoongi asked from the seat next to him.

“Can I get a moment from both of you?” Their boss stepped in the room, someone behind him. “This is Beomgyu. He’ll be starting today, please teach him about waiting tables.”

Beomgyu bowed, stepping forward.

“Beomgyu?” Soobin asked.

“Sunbae?” Beomgyu’s eyes widened.

Their boss wore a smile on his face, “Oh so you go to the same school? Please take care of her then.”

Beomgyu walked over to Yoongi, doing a slight bow. “I-I’m Choi Beomgyu. Nice to meet you.”

“Min Yoongi. Oh Soobin, you mentioned something about kicking each other's butts before?” 

“Why are you telling other people!!” Beomgyu flushed, covering his butt.

“It’s a shame to stay quiet about something so amusing.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Soobin, can you get the orders for table seven?” His boss asked.

“Got it.” Walking over to table seven, he saw… Beomgyu’s close friends. “Have you decided on your order?” Soobin asked, taking out his notepad.

“Are you serious about Beomgyu?” The one with blonde hair asked, who Soobin could recognize as Theo.

“I’m terribly sorry, but we don’t serve ‘are-you-serious-about-beomgyu’ at our restaurant.”

“I’m asking seriously.”

“It’s immediately after you were dumped by Yeonjun sunbae, so we’re worried.” Another first year with black and white hair asked.

The last one at their table with solid black hair spoke up, “Beomgyu is indeed cute, but what’s so good about him?”

Soobin sighed, “You guys are misunderstanding the situation.”

“You don’t have to hide it, we already know.” The black haired boy gave him a smile.

“Oh, there’s Beomgyu over there.” The two-toned one pointed out.

They all waved with smiles while Beomgyu walked over to the table. “Theo, Jiung, Jeongin! You really came all the way here?”

“I told you we’d definitely come.” Theo said with a genuine smile.

“The uniform is cute.” Two-tone, now known as Jiung commented, with Jeongin agreeing.

Theo’s happy face turned into a sour one when he glared at Soobin, “Sunbae. If you’re just playing around with Beomgyu, I won’t forgive you.”

Soobin remained silent, glancing over at Beomgyu who had a smile on his face.

_What is he playing at?_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin exited the restaurant through the back, getting on his bike. Beomgyu rushed out after him.

“Sunbae, I have a favor--”

“I refuse.” Soobin cut him off.

“At least listen to my story!”

“I refuse to listen to it.”

“Why?”

Soobin looked back at Beomgyu, “It’s something like allowing the misunderstanding that I’m dating you to keep proliferating, right?”

“Can you read minds or something?!” Beomgyu asked with sparkles in his eyes.

“More like, there’s something else you should be worried about, like Adolescence Syndrome.”

“That’s all done now because we’ve moved onto today. I don’t have time to think about that! I’m in a predicament!” Beomgyu huffed, bouncing from leg to leg.

“In the first place, how long will you allow this misunderstanding? Will it continue until the third years graduate?” Soobin asked with dipped eyebrows.

“I’ve already thought that part out! I’ll only have this go on for the rest of the first term, so please!” Beomgyu begged, “Once we enter summer break, we won’t have classes anymore. If we say that our relationship fizzled out during break, we can act normally in the second term.. right?”

Soobin sighed, walking away with his bike.

“Please, sunbae!” Beomgyu followed him like a lost puppy.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“I hate to say this about myself, but would you even be okay dating me? The guy with the worst reputation in the school?” Soobin asked, now walking side by side with Beomgyu down a street.

“Recently among first years, you’ve come full circle and you’re acceptable, so I think that’s fine.”

“What’s that about?”

Beomgyu looked at Soobin, something unreadable in his eyes. “Shouting your love in the middle of school grounds is unthinkable. That’s a really cool thing to do.”

“Though, I’d never do that for you.” Soobin deadpanned. Beomgyu paused in his walking for a second, but continued as if nothing happened. 

“Oh, that’s right. It’s too sudden if we’re ‘already dating’ so I would like something one step before that. Maybe more than a sunbae but not quite dating?” Beomgyu requested, turning around to face Soobin.

“Do you realize what you’re getting yourself into? This means you’ll be telling a lie to the entire school.” Soobin said, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m fully aware of that. In any case, please help!”

Soobin sighed, still not convinced.

Beomgyu looked to the side, “I lived in Daegu until the end of middle school. So, I only have friends I made here in highschool.”

“You mean those three earlier?”

“Right. At this rate, there won’t be a place for me in my class. I don’t want to spend break time, eating lunch, and going to the bathroom by myself.”

Soobin gave Beomgyu a look, “At least go to the bathroom by yourself.”

“That’s impossible.” Beomgyu refused.

“Being alone is easy in it’s own way, you don’t have to accommodate others. Once you’re alone, you don’t surprisingly feel as lonely as you first thought.”

Beomgyu sighed, “It’s not like I don’t want to because I feel lonely.”

“Then what’s the reason?” Soobin inquired.

“Being alone is.. embarrassing. I don’t want everyone to be thinking that I’m always all by myself.”

Soobin remembered what happened with his younger brother, and saw Huening Kai in the boy standing in front of him.

_“No.” Huening Kai said, balled up on his bed with his eyes showing only one emotion. “It’s embarrassing to go to school.”_

“Sunbae?”

“Fine. I’ll tell a lie to the entire school.” Soobin said.

“Really?” Beomgyu’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah.”

“Then, I have one more favor to ask. A-About tomorrow.. Sunbae, wh-when your shift at work is over, can I…. d-d-d” Beomgyu was a stuttering mess.

“A ding on your forehead?” Soobin asked, ready to flick his forehead.

“No! I-I want to go on a date!”

“Why?”

“Theo asked me ‘Aren’t you gonna go on dates?’”

Soobin rolled his eyes, “You can totally bluff and say ‘man, it was a busy weekend’ can’t you?”

Beomgyu took his phone out of his pocket, “I want to take a photo, just in case.”

“You’re surprisingly the cautious type.”

_How am I supposed to tell Yeonjun about this.. I’m sure he’ll watch me as I desperately explain things, and he’ll smile like he is truly having fun watching me struggle._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Kai was on the couch watching TV. “Hyung, This is the boy you brought over here the other day isn’t it!”

A soft smile formed on Soobin’s lips, “Yeah, that’s him.”

The doorbell’s sound rang throughout the living room. “Who’s here at this hour?” Soobin muttered, going over to see who it is.

“It’s me.” Yeonjun said, voice obviously not happy.

Soobin rushed to open the door, and saw Yeonjun with a hand on his hip and a bag in his other hand. “Why didn’t you come over to explain yourself? He asked.

_At least I have Yeonjun to help me through this now._


	5. All The Lies I Have For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even though beomgyu’s issue with keeho is resolved, he wants to drag this lie on a little further..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! depending on when you're reading this, it may or may not be christmas. but if it is: happy holidays!! when i started planning this fic, i had expected to be onto the sequel (that had a christmas theme) by december.. but it's taking longer than expected. please stick around though! thank you and enjoy.

“I understand the circumstances now. It’s hard being a first year.. especially one that’s in the popular circle.”

Soobin looked up from the floor at Yeonjun surprised, “Is that all you’re gonna say?”

“You’re too sensitive to be scolded. It seems not giving a punishment is a punishment in your case. But something isn’t sitting right with me.. you hate lies like fake dating, right?”

“I don’t think anyone likes lies of this sort…”

Yeonjun leaned forward, putting his hand in his palm. “That’s why it’s not sitting right with me. What are you hiding?”

“Actually, your legs look really pretty from here.” Soobin commented bluntly, making Yeonjun flush red.

“I-I already knew that! Just hurry and spit it out.” Yeonjun crossed his arms, looking down at Soobin from his position on the bed.

Soobin sighed, “Beomgyu said the same thing Kai said when he stopped going back to school. That he was embarrassed. Beomgyu said he wouldn’t have a place in his class if his friends found out Keeho asked him out. He didn’t want to be embarrassed about people thinking he was a loner.”

“How boring.”

Soobin rolled his eyes, “I talk serious for once and that’s your reaction?”

“I can’t complain if you bring up the bit about your brother. I’ll let you off the hook this one time. But..”

“But?” Soobin paused his happy dance.

“Simply letting you go won’t do much for the future, so show enough faith to be worth it.” Yeonjun finished.

“What do you want me to do?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun sighed, turning away. “You should at least think of that yourself.” Soobin pondered slightly, then leaned towards the older for a hug.

“Hey- what-” Yeonjun flushed, going backwards a little. “I’m showing some faith.” Soobin responded.

Yeonjun pushed his foot into Soobin’s face, making him stumble. “No, that’s your libido!” He huffed.  
“Then how about a date? We can go look at the stars in Gimhae Astronomical Observatory in Busan Saturda-”

“I’ll be in Busan for a week filming a drama starting tomorrow.”

Soobin sat up. “Wow, I’m jealous. The beaches there are so pretty.”

“It’s not like I’m there for vacation,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes “Oh right.. you can have this.” He handed soobin a white gift bag.

Peeking inside Soobin saw some clothes folded neatly. Seeing the look of confusion on his face, Yeonjun explained.

“They gave me an outfit I wore during a magazine photoshoot a while back.”

Soobin sighed. “So I should treat this as a substitute while you’re gone?”

“It’s for your brother! He’ll be 15 this year, right? Maybe dressing up will spark a little interest in leaving the house-” Yeonjun paused when he saw the goofy look on Soobin’s face.

“What is it?”

“I’m just happy you’re looking out for Kai. I’ll get him right now.” Soobin stood up and went to the door, twisting the knob.

“Ouch!” Apparently Kai was standing there… and got hit by the door. 

“What are you doing?” Soobin questioned while looking down at Kai who was crouched down clutching his forehead.

“I-It’s not what you think. I was pretending to be a ninja.” He rushed out, his blazing red forehead coming into view when he looked up.

“I thought you were just eavesdropping on us. Well, it works out.” He grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him into the room.

“Hey.” Yeonjun greeted with a friendly smile.

Kai tried to return it, only stuttering in the end. “H-Hello.” Soobin reached into the bag and pulled out the clothes, handing them to Huening Kai. “This is from Yeonjun hyung.”

“Go try it on!” The oldest ushered. Kai dashed out of the room to change. When he came back, both the boys melted at how cute he looked.

He was dressed in a dark cream dress shirt with white shorts, both designer (I guess you could picture his light brown and white can't you see me outfit). Kai wasn’t used to dressing like this, so his face was a little flushed.

“Th-thank you.” He managed to say, bowing at Yeonjun. “You’re welcome.” Huening Kai still looked like he had something to say, though.

“What is it?”

“U-Um.. can I call you Yeonjun hyung too?” 

Yeonjun beamed, “Fine by me! I’ll call you Hueningie.”

Huening Kai smiled the brightest he’s ever done since the incident.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Thanks for everything today.”

Yeonjun turned around, shoes making noise under the gravel. “Why are you thanking me?” He questioned.

“It’s been a while since Kai spoke to anyone other than me, since he’s been cooped up at home for so long.”

The older just smiled at him, and continued on his way with Soobin following behind. “I just hope ‘pretend’ doesn’t turn into something serious..” Yeonjun muttered.

“What do you mean?” Soobin asked, catching up with him. “That first year. You’re going on a date after work tomorrow, right?”

“My heart is only for you, so it’ll be fine.”

Yeonjun turned back around “If you don’t get it, then forget it. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight..?”

**June 29th**

Soobin opened his work locker, “Yoongi.. there’s a guy named Keeho on the basketball team, right?” Yoongi looked at his friend and nodded “Yeah. Why?”

“What kind of guy is he?”

“What kind of guy? Well, he’s probably the best basketball player at our school. Plus, he’s pretty popular with both boys and girls.”

“Keep giving me more info so I can hate him even more.” Soobin said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up in the locker.

“What’s up with that?” Yoongi asked, shocked with this new behavior.

“It’s hard to explain, but if he’s a good person it’ll haunt me.”

Yoongi nodded in understanding, “Well, I don’t wanna badmouth people too much.. but yesterday coming back from practice he was saying he’ll dump his girlfriend because she wasn’t giving it up.”

Soobin’s eyes widened at the word ‘girlfriend’. “Wait, he has a girlfriend?”

“He does. Some third year from another school. And he says a lot of demeaning things about his past girlfriends, too. He’s pretty shitty if you ask me.”

“Thanks for the valuable info.” He said, closing his locker shut. “Now it won’t haunt me.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin sat on a bench in the subway, tapping his foot impatiently. “Sorry to make you wait.” A voice said, coming up to Soobin.

“Your face is all red. And you’re five minutes late.” Soobin rolled his eyes.

“I couldn’t help it! I had to get ready and stuff. Oh, that’s right. I need your number. I thought about telling you I was going to be late but I never got your number.” Beomgyu huffed.

“Don’t have one.”

“Oh. I don’t get that at all but okay. How do you live?!” The shorter chased after Soobin who was walking to the train.

“Do people without smartphones die?” Soobin mocked.

“They die!” He screeched.

Getting into the train, as soon as they sat down Beomgyu let out a yawn. “Already starting this off with a yawn?” Soobin asked.

“I haven’t slept much.”

“Because you were looking forward to this?” Soobin smirked.

Beomgyu looked down at his phone. “I was with everyone in the groupchat past 2AM. Then I watched funny bear videos, until I noticed it was morning already. That and preparing for the date a little bit.”

“Why didn’t you just go to sleep?”

“Everyone else was awake, so I couldn’t go to sleep before them!”

Soobin rolled his eyes for the five thousandth time today. “You can watch funny bear videos when you have time to kill, right?”

Beomgyu shook his head. “Everyone said they already saw it. I’m in trouble if I can’t join in on the conversation! Theo recommended them, you know?”  
“Theo again..”

“Oh right! My impressions!” Beomgyu scrolled furiously on his phone, not peeling his eyes even once.

Safe to say this conversation was over.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
The date went by fast. They looked at all the creatures in the aquarium, and took a picture at the end. “Your eyes look dead, hyung.” Beomgyu laughed.

“It’s the same as usual.” Soobin said, looking over at the picture they took on Beomgyu’s phone.

“So they’re always dead?” He asked with a giggle.

Soobin shrugged him off and went to watch the closing act, Beomgyu following close behind.

For our closing act, we will be attempting a dive from the springboard!

Beomgyu looked at a penguin that was in a corner all by itself sleeping, “That penguin over there is a bit like you, Soobin hyung.”

“Then are you that energetic penguin over there?” Soobin shot back, pointing at the penguin who was leading 2 others.

“I’m not that one,” Beomgyu said with a sad smile, “I’m the penguin that follows the others.”

He turned his attention back to the penguin who was alone and just woke up from his slumber with everyone laughing at him. “He’s fine with everyone laughing at him, just like you.” 

Beomgyu’s laughter died down when he faced forward and caught his reflection in the glass, frowning.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The two leaned on the boardwalk railing. Beomgyu piped up, “You know.. I wasn’t like this back in middle school.” He showed Soobin a picture on his phone of a ‘nerdier’ looking version of himself.

“You look like a country bumpkin.” Soobin deadpanned. Beomgyu huffed, “That’s why I didn’t want to show you!”

“You brought that upon yourself.”

Beomgyu put his hand up and rolled his eyes, silencing Soobin. “Anyways! My dad relocated, so I ended up moving here from Daegu. I was in an unnoticed group in class. So I thought in Seoul, they’d say I wasn’t cool and that I wouldn’t make friends.. and would be bullied instead. So I did some research. I tried makeup for the first time, and got my hair done at a fancy salon. I bought and wore clothes from designer brands. I worked on my accent, too. And this is what I ended up with.”

“Do you not like who you are right now?” Soobin asked, looking over at Beomgyu.

“I like it. I like it a whole lot.” He looked up at the sky.

“Then why agonize over it? That’s just being immature thinking ‘This isn’t who I really am’, right?”

“You’re right, but..”

“Annoying!” Soobin sing-songed. “Shut it!” Beomgyu said, hitting Soobin’s shoulder with a smile.

“No matter who you were before, how you look right now is who you are. No matter the reason, you ended up that way because you wanted to and worked for it, right?”

Beomgyu nodded.

“And you like who you are now, right? Yet you say ‘This isn’t who I really am.’ that’s even more stupid. Let’s go to our next stop.” Soobin said, pushing himself off the railing.

Beomgyu looked at his retreating back with a smile, cheeks dusted pink. “Yeah. Oh-”

Soobin turned around, seeing Beomgyu looking over the railing in slight shock. “What is it?”

“I know her. She’s a classmate.” Beomgyu sucked in a breath, “Chaeryeong!”

Chaeryeong looked up, seeing Beomgyu already walking down the steps to greet her. “Beomgyu.. and ‘came full circle and acceptable’ sunbae.”

“That sentiment really is spreading..” Soobin muttered, hand on hip.

“Are you looking for something Chaeryeong?” Beomgyu asked.  
“Y-Yeah..”

“I’ll help you look for it!”

Chaeryeong waved her hands frantically, “You don’t have to! You’re in Theo’s group afterall, Beomgyu.”

“It’s faster if all three of us look.” Soobin gave his two cents.

“You heard him!” Beomgyu smiled at the nervous girl, making her smile back. “Yeah. I’m looking for a phone strap. Me and my friend Ryujin got matching ones. It has a jellyfish charm on it.”

“You sure you dropped it somewhere around here?” Soobin asked, looking around at the beach.

“I’m not sure of that either, sorry..” She said, tearing up at the sight of Soobin’s slightly annoyed face.

Soobin relaxed his expression,“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.”

Beomgyu nodded. “Soobin hyung is strange, but he isn’t a scary guy. Everything will be okay.”

“Oh, isn’t that it?” Soobin pointed to something on the sand. Beomgyu saw the waves about to crash onto it, and rushed in to cover it with his hands.. getting his outfit wet.

“Got it!” He beamed, holding it up.. and falling backwards.

“Are you okay?!” Chaeryeong bent down next to him.

**June 30th**

“Did you catch a cold?” Soobin asked, sliding open the nurses office door and walking towards the bedridden Beomgyu.

“Hyung?” Beomgyu lifted himself up into a sitting position.

“Theo told me.” Soobin sat down on the chair next to the bed, opening up a plastic bag. “I’m totally fine.” Beomgyu assured.

“Want oranges?”

“It’s against school rules to leave campus during class.” Beomgyu tried not to look at the very tempting oranges.

“So you don’t want it?” Soobin withdrew his hand slightly.

Beomgyu looked away. “I’ll eat it.”

“I can do the ‘say aah’ thing if you want.” He teased the younger.

“It’s hard to eat that way, so no.” Beomgyu declined with a blush.

While Soobin was opening the orange can, Beomgyu spoke up “Hey hyung.. why do you go along with my unreasonable requests?”  
“Because you were desperate when you asked.” Soobin deadpanned, continuing to open the can.

Beomgyu looked up at Soobin. “Even though you hardly know me?”

“We _did_ kick each other’s butts.”

“Sheesh, I’m asking a serious question!” Beomgyu scolded, taking the orange can from Soobin’s hand and digging in.

“But, I did think you were a good person. And you’re pretty cute.”

“There you go, joking again.”

“Definitely wouldn’t do the same if you were ugly.” Soobin taunted.

“I’m sure you would’ve, hyung.” Beomgyu said softly as he stabbed an orange with his fork.

Soobin switched topics. “If you have a cold just stay home.”

“If I stay home, I won’t be able to keep up with everyone’s conversations.”

“After just a day?” The older asked.

“That one day is life threatening.” Beomgyu nodded.

“It’s the same if you’re sleeping in the nurse's office.”

“Even now, I’m worried about everyone’s opinion of me since I’m in the nurse’s office.” He said, glancing back at his oranges.  
“You’re excessively self-conscious, Beomgyu..” Soobin looked at the younger with a worried expression dancing around in his eyes.

“You’re the strange one here.” Beomgyu huffed, “Everyone looks at you funny and makes fun of you. How are you okay like that?” he finished, eyebrows furrowed.

Soobin leaned forward on his chair, “It’s not like I live for all of humanity to like me.”

“Well I for one want everyone to like me. Or rather, I don’t want them to hate me.” Beomgyu muttered the last part.

“I don’t care if I have only one person who likes me. Even if the whole world hated me, I would keep living if that person needed me.”

Beomgyu looked at Soobin with new-found admiration in his eyes.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Here. A thank you gift for a couple of days ago.” Beomgyu said standing in the doorframe of Soobin’s classroom with canned peaches in his hand.

“Why canned peaches?”

“Shut up and take it!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Hyung, how did things with Yeonjun sunbae turn out?” Beomgyu asked once they were at work.

“Still no reply.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. “Wait, she hasn’t rejected you yet?”

Soobin looked up at the ceiling “If that whole loop thing didn’t happen, she’d say it’s okay for us to start dating during lunch break that day.”

“You’re kidding.”

“It’s true.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Beomgyu looked away, but turned back “We’re talking about Yeonjun sunbae here. He’s in show-biz! Did he say he loves you?”  
“He.. hasn’t said that yet.”

Beomgyu perked up, “See! It’s just you, hyung.”

“Next time I ask her out, I’ll try my best for her to tell me that.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin stood up from the couch after hearing the non stop ringing coming for the house phone. “Hello?”

“I thought you might want to hear my voice, so I called for your sake.”

He smiled when he heard Yeonjun’s voice through the phone. “Actually, I was just thinking about you.”

“Of course you are. I have the strangest feeling you aren’t wearing any clothes right now.”

“Butt naked!” Soobin saluted, even though Yeonjun couldn’t see it. “You idiot!” He could picture the blush on Yeonjun’s face.

“I’m kidding. I just got out of the shower a couple of minutes ago, so I don’t have much on yet. I’m not /naked/ though.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Anyway, how are things over there? Was the date with your cute little boyfriend fun?”

“In a way, I suppose.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun kept a bored expression on his face and in his voice, trying to mask the obvious jealousy he was feeling.

Soobin laughed, seeing right through him. “What was the right answer to that question?”

“How about bolting out of your house and coming down to Busan to see me?”

“And when I do, you want me to hug you half naked right?”

Yeonjun smiled, “Such a mood killer.”

“Is the filming fun, hyung?”

“It is.” Soobin heard Yeonjun lean back on his bed before continuing. “What occupation do you wanna take up, Binnie?”

“Well, I think I wanna be Santa Claus in the future.” Soobin responded, resting his shoulder against the wall.

“Because he doesn’t work 364 days out of the year?” Yeonjun questioned.

“You got me.”

“Say dumb things and you’ll become dumb!”

**July 5th**

“Taehyung!” Yoongi called from outside the science club window, making Taehyung jump. “Y-Yoongi..”

“Yo.” Yoongi responded, a smile on his face from when he saw Taehyung get startled.

“Need something?” Taehyung asked, hoping to shoo him away as quickly as possible. 

“Soobin’s not in the classroom, so I was wondering if he was here.”

“Isn’t he with that first year?” Taehyung looked back at the beaker he was attending to before he got cruelly scared by Yoongi.

“Oh, over there…” Yoongi trailed off.

“I’ll let Soobin know if he shows up.” He said, putting a hand on his hip and facing Yoongi.

“Taehyung, you here?” Speak of the devil… here comes Soobin opening the science club door.

Looking between the two, Soobin chose to leave “Sorry to bother you.” he said and closed the door.

Taehyung ran over and slammed the door back open, face flushed. “Are you an idiot!? You must be an idiot! Don’t be oddly considerate of me! Yoongi will catch on!!” He ranted.

Soobin looked from Taehyung to Yoongi, and then back to Taehyung. “If he was going to notice with that, he would’ve caught on long ago.. to your feelings.”

“That’d be problematic…” Taehyung said, turning away.

Yoongi frowned a bit, “You guys seem to be busy. I’ll talk to you later then, Soobin!” he walked off.

“Handsome as always.” Soobin commented.

Going back to normal now that Yoongi was gone, Taehyung sat on one side of the front table with Soobin on the other side. “So, what does Soobin the not-so-handsome rascal want with me?” He questioned.

“Well.. I haven’t relived the same day since then, so I was wondering what it actually was about.” Soobin sighed.

“Perhaps it’s exactly like you said it was. The first-year that is your supposed boyfriend was Laplace’s Demon. He kept rolling the dice until a future convenient to him occurred.” Taehyung started, rolling a pencil that had numbers on each side. “And.. since he’s satisfied with his current condition, there’s no need to relive it anymore.”

“But he’s not aware of it at all.”

Taehyung looked at the pencil on the desk, “If he was.. that’d probably make him a real demon.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin walked out of the science club room, but halted when he saw a familiar figure looking not so happy at him.

“Hoseok?” He questioned. Or tried to.. Hoseok just dragged him to the rooftop in silence. When they got there, Hoseok turned around with his eyebrows furrowed. “I thought I said this before, about not getting close to Yoongi.”

“I think what you said was ‘Don’t talk to him.’”

Hoseok crossed his arms. “That’s the same thing. That, and what’s with the boy in the physics lab? What is he to Yoongi? They seem to be chatting often.”

“Why don’t you ask Yoongi?” Soobin questioned.

“You’re friends with him too, right? Just answer me!”

“Why are you so irritated, are you constipated?”

“I hate you Choi Soobin!” He clenched his fists and stomped off.

**July 6th**

Soobin huffed, closing his work locker. “Yoongi, it’s annoying so I’ll say this up front. Your boyfriend picked a fight with me again yesterday.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

He moved to sit next to Yoongi. “You really have to choose between me or him.”

Yoongi smiled at him, “What is that not-so-ultimate ultimatum. Alright, I’ll call him tonight about it.”

“Seriously, I’m counting on you.” Soobin spoke. “Anyway, Soobin..” Yoongi’s smile disappeared from his face “Is the thing about you dating Beomgyu for real?”

“For real.”

“Seriously?” Yoongi leaned back in his seat, eyebrow raised at Soobin.

“Actually, it’s more like a trial period.” 

“Then I should have mentioned this yesterday.. It’s about Beomgyu.”

This caught Soobin’s attention, “What is it?”

“There are bad rumors about him. Like how he’s.. easy.”

“What’s up with that?” Soobin asked.

“I found out from the basketball team’s group messages. Soobin, you asked about Keeho the other day, right?”

Soobin’s lip twitched. He knew exactly where those rumors were coming from.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Taehyung and Soobin leaned on a bridge railing together. “Taehyung, do you ever have thoughts like ‘What if back then..’?”

Taehyung looked at him, “For you, would that be about your little brother?”

Soobin nodded. “Yeah. Is that bad?”

“It’s not bad,” He said sincerely “But I’d say it’s not like you to do so.”

“It’s not that I really want to do everything over, per se. I just want to stop thinking about ‘what if’s’, since it’s useless to think about them.”

“I see.. that _is_ like you.”

Soobin lifted himself off of the railing “You know, Taehyung..”

“What?”

“Would I have a chance of winning against someone who’s not only bigger than me in muscles, but is on an athletic team?”

“Who knows.. humans aren’t ordinary monkeys. Maybe you could win if you used your brain?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin walked into the apartment, finding it strangely quiet. He headed over to the house phone and pressed the voicemail button.

_This is Choi Yeonjun. I just got back from Busan, thought I’d let you know._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Don’t have such a morbid look on your face.” Soobin said, staring down at a sad looking Beomgyu at the train station.

Beomgyu gasped and looked up, “Hyung..”

Students from their school started whispering near them. “Is that him?”

The younger frowned, clutching his backpack to his chest even tighter. His eyes watered when he heard some basketball team members walk up, “First-years nowadays get it on often, huh?”

Soobin laughed at him, making Keeho’s eyebrow twitch. “Did you just laugh at me?”

“I’m still laughing, what of it?” He said, turning to face him.

“You messing with me?” Keeho spat, getting in his face. “No, I’m just making fun of you.” Soobin mocked, smirking at how easy this guy was getting frustrated.

Until he got punched in the face.

“Oh shit hyung!” Beomgyu knelt down next to him. Soobin waved him off, getting up from the ground perfectly fine. “That wasn’t very fair.” He put his fists up.

Keeho had a smug smile on his face. “Okay.. you wanna go?”

Soobin ran up to him, making it look like he was about to punch him square in the jaw. Now that he had Keeho’s eyes trained on his fist, he kicked him in the shin making Keeho crumple to the floor.

“You’re the one not being fair!” He seethed, tears welled up in his eyes. “No.. that’d be YOU.” Soobin got louder with every word, kicking him in the face when he got to ‘you’. 

He laughed at the sight of Keeho on the ground. Oh how the mighty fall. “So not cool.”

“Who isn’t cool?!” Keeho raged. “You should go wash your face.” Soobin offered with a smirk, making the other look at him with a confused expression. 

“I stepped in shit yesterday.” The students laughed. Keeho furrowed his eyebrows, “Don’t mess with me!”

“You’re the one messing with others. If you don’t want to attract attention, don’t do stupid stuff. Your way of life is so uncool.”

Beomgyu grabbed onto his shirt, “Hey we should go.. I think that's enough.”

Soobin shook his head. “No, I have one thing to say.” He paused, closing his eyes. When he opened them back up all you could see was rage. “‘Easy’? ‘He’s totally getting it on with him’? Give me a break! I’m a virgin. People like you disgust me.” he finished, grabbing Beomgyu’s hand and taking him out of there.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“I think I understand a bit of what you said before, hyung.” Beomgyu started, hair flowing in the wind at the beach. “If the whole world was your enemy, if one person needs you kinda thing.”

“‘Kinda thing’? At least remember what I say properly.” Soobin rolled his eyes.

Beomgyu just smiled. “It really felt like I was your boyfriend back there. Like I was being cherished.”

“I promised you that I would for the first term.”

“You normally wouldn’t go that far for the sake of a fake boyfriend.”  
Soobin put his hands on his hips, “I’m a perfectionist!”

“Mega lame.” Beomgyu giggled.

“What do you mean ‘mega lame’?” 

“You’re so boring. It’s- Oh. I got a text from Theo. She wrote ‘I’m so disappointed in Keeho.’” He beamed up at Soobin.

“If some poop on his face makes her lose interest, her admiration was just that superficial.” Soobin sighed.

“Oh, there’s something I’d like to say..”

“Bathroom break?”

“No!” Beomgyu stood up from where he was sitting. “I-I’ve um.. never done anything like that.”

“Like what?” Soobin questioned, confused.

Beomgyu’s face got redder by the second. “I’m still a virgin!” He shouted, making Soobin burst out in laughter.

“You’re horrible for laughing at me!” He flushed.

“You thought I’d really believe a rumor like that?” He asked, starting to walk with Beomgyu.

“I didn’t,” Beomgyu defended “But I’d feel bad if you did so..”

“Didn’t you say you used to have a boyfriend at some point?”

“I mean, everyone said they had boyfriends back in middle school. And they were like ‘Of course you had one too, right Beomgyu?’ so..” He trailed off.

Soobin nodded, “I see.”

“Besides, if I said I never dated anyone, I thought you’d make a fool out of me.”

“Who exactly do you think I am, Beomgyu?” He chuckled.

“I don’t know.” Beomgyu sing-songed, but stopped in his tracks for a second to say something. “Um hyung.. how should I pay you back for all of this?”

Soobin turned around to face him. “Well, when all the lies are over.. you can be my friend.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened, face getting red. Soobin took his silence the wrong way. “It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

He shook his head with a smile, “No. You’re hopeless, so I’ll be your best friend!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Beomgyu sighed while watching a commercial ad of Yeonjun on his phone. “I’ll never compare to him..”


	6. The World You Chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no matter how many times you roll your dice, people's feelings don't change. lies will never become reality, and the truth will never become lies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back with a new update!! no tws for this chapter, enjoy!

Soobin walked to the subway station, yawning. He stood in front of the train waiting for the doors to open when he caught Keeho glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

He looked at him expressionlessly and got onto the train, Keeho following suit. Soobin could hear all the people talking about him behind his back. Couldn’t really call it ‘behind’ though if they whispered so damn loud.

Soobin got to the school and made a beeline to his locker. Opening it, he started putting on his indoor shoes. He paused though when he heard a familiar giggle.

The familiar face looked at him from across the hallway, his friends playfully shoving him to keep on walking. Beomgyu passed Soobin with a smile.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin tapped his pencil, burning a hole into the words ‘Final Exams’ that were written on the chalkboard. 

This is no longer the air of ‘more than a hyung, but not quite dating’. Would people really believe this naturally fizzing out over Summer break? 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Hey! Don’t look away, we’re in the middle of studying.” Yeonjun scolded, arms crossed. They were currently in Soobin’s room sitting across from each other on the floor with a small coffee table in between them.

“I’m fine as long as I can avoid flunking.” Soobin responded, turning his head from the window to look at Yeonjun.

“You should be starting to think about what career you want to pursue. Any ideas?”

Soobin sat up straight, eyes firm. “I want to marry you someday!” Yeonjun began pressing the top of the mechanical pencil at light speed, forming a sharp needle. Soobin saw that and winced, “I’m thinking about going to college. What about you?”

Yeonjun seemed satisfied at that answer since he put the weapon/pencil down. “Planning on university.”

“So you’re not focusing on work?” Soobin asked, eyes widened slightly.

“I can still attend school while working. I’m considering a public university here in Seoul.”

Soobin nodded. “Well, you do have good grades.”

Yeonjun leaned forward, eyes slimming. “And you want to go to the same university as me, right?”

“If possible.”

“Then you want to study well, right?”

“I guess..” Soobin trailed off while biting his lip, making a dimple on the opposite side appear.

“What? You sound half hearted.” Yeonjun said, arms still crossed.

“There’s the issue of basic academics.. and math.” he whispered the last part, “so I can’t really motivate myself.”

Yeonjun sighed. “Then, what if I told you I’ll be tutoring in a bunny outfit?”

Soobin sat up straight again like a soldier. “I’d get motivated in various ways!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

He blinked, seeing the now bunny boy Yeonjun in front of him. “You weren’t kidding…” he gawked.

Soobin continued staring, so Yeonjun let out a flat “What?”

He shrugged. “I just didn’t think you’d actually wear it.”

“Look at the textbook, not me.” Yeonjun tapped his finger on the large textbook in front of Soobin.

“Are you sick?” Soobin asked.

“Why?”

“You’re not getting upset with me like usual. What happened?”

Yeonjun smiled, looking away. “Nothing in particular. I just thought giving you a carrot every so often was better.”

“Why?” Soobin repeated, still in denial that this was really his Yeonjun.

Yeonjun looked back at the large idiot, arms crossed. “I didn’t think you’d go so far as to get in a fight for that boy’s sake.”

Soobin’s eyes widened. “By chance, did you watch it happen on Monday?”

“From the sidelines, yes. Oh.. that reminds me. You should wash your shoes.” He switched his hand positions to one on his chin.

“That bit about stepping on poop was a lie.”

Yeonjun huffed, flopping his upper body onto the coffee table. “Oh really? How boring.”

“So basically, you wanted me to give you attention?” Soobin chuckled.

“I’ll punch you.” The smaller glared.

“Not the face, please.” He pleaded, showing off his dimples.

“Hurry up and humor me!” Yeonjun sighed.

“I love you.” Soobin said confidently.

Yeonjun reached over and pinched Soobin’s cheek, making the spot go red. “Don’t openly cheat. For now, you’re that first year’s boyfriend aren’t you?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Do well on exams?” Soobin asked, walking towards Beomgyu outside of school. The younger looked up from his phone for a second to respond, “Not really. What about you, hyung?”

“Totally-”

“You did well?!”

“-Failed.”

“Well then, you’re in my boat!” They began walking together.

The both arrived at a mall, and Beomgyu immediately dragged Soobin to a bathing suit shop. “I promised to go to the beach with Theo and the others.. but I only have the school swim suit.”

“Why not wear your middle school one?” Soobin asked.

Beomgyu shuddered. “Why should I go back to those times? Oh! How about this one?” He held up a pair of expensive- really expensive- swim shorts.

“Too expensive. Plus it’s ugly anyways.”

“You know, if you keep being rude like that, Yeonjun sunbae will hate you!” Beomgyu huffed.

“He’s sure to punch me if I say that.” Soobin dreamed off, clearly not upset in the slightest by Yeonjun punching him.

“You sound happy, somehow.” Beomgyu raised his eyebrow in question, but turned his attention back to the items in front of him on the rack. “Do you plan on going to the beach with Yeonjun sunbae?”

“Who knows.. Yeonjun is back in show-biz so we might not be able to do stuff like that.” Soobin sighed. Beomgyu turned his head to face Soobin, “I’ll help you out hyung; so things go well with Yeonjun sunbae.”

Soobin slapped Beomgyu over the head playfully (but still hurt because his hands are big as hell) “And who’s fault is it that my relationship is distanced now?”

Beomgyu’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Th-that’s why I’ll cheer you on!”

Soobin waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. I appreciate the sentiment.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They took a break in the food court, sitting across from each other. “Hey, Beomgyu..”

“What’s up?” Beomgyu put his cup down.

“Shouldn’t we be thinking about how we’re going to break up?” He asked. But to his surprise, Beomgyu was prepared. “Yeah, I know. I’ve already thought about how I’m going to dump you, so don’t worry.”

“Wait, I’m the one being dumped?” Soobin rolled his eyes.

“I thought of a scenario where you never got over Yeonjun sunbae in the end, and I dump you after realizing that.” Beomgyu stirred his drink with a straw, looking at his reflection in the orange concoction melancholically. 

“That’s strangely realistic.” Soobin commented.

Beomgyu smirked, “And I end it by slapping you and saying ‘I don’t know you anymore, hyung!’”

“You’re not really going through with that, right?” Soobin feared for his face.

“It’s important to be realistic.”

“So you are…” Soobin muttered, sighing.

Beomgyu looked up from his drink. “Keep your schedule open after the term-end ceremony. I’m planning to have the argument on the way back from our beach date.”

**July 18th**

“Hyung, it’s morning!” Huening Kai jumped on Soobin’s bed, effectively waking him up. “Morning, Kai..” Soobin muttered.

He got out of bed and got ready for today. Looking at the TV, he noticed the news was on and decided to watch it.

_Today is Friday, July 18th._

“Summer break is starting tomorrow!” Kai beamed, watching Soobin eat breakfast. The older sighed, stabbing the waffle on his plate. “What do you think is symbolic of summer?”

“A watermelon!”

“I’ll make sure to pick one up later, then.”

Huening Kai brought the toast to his lips, responding before taking a bite “Make sure it’s a round one.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Soobin, what’re your plans for the summer?” Yoongi asked, looking over at Soobin who was holding onto the train handle.

“Work.” He deadpanned.

Yoongi put on a teasing smile “You have Beomgyu, too.”

Soobin decided to switch the focus off of him. “What about you?”

“Work, team stuff, dates.” Yoongi listed.

“You master of adolescence..”

“I could say the same for you!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

School assembly. Probably the worst part of the upcoming summer break. Unfortunately for Soobin, he was stuck in definitely the most boring assembly ever.

_“So starting tomorrow, you will begin summer break. In the meantime, I have a couple of favors to ask of you.”_

It’s safe to say Soobin zoned out.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_At last, our final date._ Soobin smiled to himself, closing his locker. _Our lie to the entire student body will end today._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Oh, you got here first.” Beomgyu spot Soobin and ran up to him. “Let’s go!”

They took the train to the beach, making small talk here and there. The sun was beaming, mosquitos were everywhere. 

When they arrived, Soobin went straight to the changing stall. He was mid-way taking his shirt off when he spotted the 3 large scars on his chest. He frowned, putting his shirt back down.

Soobin decided to just leave the shirt on. He stepped out of the stall and waited for Beomgyu. When he saw the shorter approaching him, he smiled “Alright.. let’s swim!”

“No feedback on my amazing outfit?”

“Cute, I guess.”

Beomgyu felt his face getting hot. “C-Cute?! What do you mean by cute?”

Soobin rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to say then?”

“Cute, I guess…” He trailed off.

“Are you mentally unstable?” Soobin asked, laughing at Beomgyu’s reaction. “That’s just how my mind works! You’re so irritating.” The younger seethed.

“Since I’m so irritating, I’ll go get food by myself.” Soobin shrugged.

“Wait for me!” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They ate, swam, made sand castles to see which could outstand the waves (loser had to buy shaved ice for the winner.. beomgyu lost by the way), it even rained for a while so they huddled together until it was over. Essentially an ideal date.

Sunset approached fast. The two were back in their normal clothes sitting on the sand. “Uh..” Beomgyu started, “Thanks for everything up to today. Here.” He put out his hand “Let’s shake hands.”

“Why?” Soobin asked, giving a questioning look at his hand.

“To say goodbye.” Soobin complied, putting his hand in the others. Beomgyu smiled, holding onto it as if his life depended on it, and looked back at the sunset. “In the end.. you were still in love with Yeonjun. So I got fed up and dumped you.”

“You’re not going to slap me?” He sighed in relief.

“I’ll just say that I did.” Beomgyu looked back to Soobin “If I slapped you know, I’d be a really ungrateful person.”

“Okay.. well then, good job.”

Beomgyu nodded, and they let go of each other’s hands. He stood up and pat himself dry. “I hope you get to go out with Yeonjun sunbae.”

Soobin smiled, also standing up. “Well, I’ll take my time with that.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Hyung, it’s morning!” Huening Kai jumped on Soobin’s bed, effectively waking him up. 

Soobin groaned, squinting at the sunlight. “You know, Kai.. there’s something called summer break in this world.” He turned over and hugged the blanket tighter.

“But summer break doesn’t start until tomorrow, right?”

“No, it’s today.”

Huening Kai gave Soobin a confused look, even though Soobin couldn’t see it. “No, it starts tomorrow.”

Soobin got a real bad sense of deja vu. He sat up quickly, making himself dizzy. He shook it off and grabbed his bedside clock hoping it isn’t what he thinks it is.

7/18. July 18th.

His eyebrow twitched at the clock. “Kai, by any chance, do you want to eat some watermelon?”

“Huh? I do want some.”

“Then I’ll go buy a round one next time..”

**July 18th (2nd time)**

Soobin stood in the doorway of Beomgyu’s classroom. “Oh, Beomgyu.” Theo noticed Soobin standing there and nudged him.

Beomgyu walked over and went with Soobin outside the classroom. “Why are you here?”

“Did something bad happen to you again?”

“Why?”

Soobin’s eyes widened. “Why?.. Are we time looping again?”

“Huh?” Beomgyu looked at Soobin as if he had two heads.

“This is the second ‘today’, right?”

“No..” He shook his head.

“Hold on. This is the first time for you?”

Beomgyu nodded his head.

The bell rang, interrupting what Soobin was planning to say. “Alright. Forget what I said for now.”

“And after school?”

“We’ll go as planned. See you later.” Soobin headed straight for the science room.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“So, what do you think?” Soobin asked, staring at the weird experiment Taehyung was doing.

“Choi, is your head alright?”

Soobin rolled his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

Taehyung huffed. “Because you just asked a question that even a grade schooler would know. If it’s what you think, and that first year..”

“Choi Beomgyu?” Soobin supplied.

“If that boy is Laplace’s Demon, then the answer is quite simple. There’s likely a crucial difference between July 18th and July 19th.. like the relationship with you changes or something. Actually.. you have an idea why, don’t you?”

“Why what?” He asked, looking up at Taehyung.

“Why he started rolling the dice again.”

Soobin shrugged, looking off to the side. “But in this case, Beomgyu isn’t aware that this is the second time.”

“If so, then perhaps you’re the demon, Soobin.”

“I am not.”

“Then there’s only one possibility.” Taehyung stared at Soobin.

“One, huh..”

“Yup. He must be lying.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Oh, you got here first.” Beomgyu spot Soobin and ran up to him. “Let’s go!”

The date went as planned again. Played in the water, sandcastles, rain, and even Soobin getting brain freeze from the shaved ice.

“Thanks for everything up to today.”

**July 18th (3rd time)**

He stepped out of the stall and waited for Beomgyu. When he saw the shorter approaching him, he smiled “Alright.. let’s swim.”

“No feedback on my amazing outfit?!”

The date went the same… again. Soobin couldn’t deny that he was getting tired of it already.

“Thanks for everything up to today.”

It finished off the same again.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Hyung, it’s morning!” Huening Kai jumped on Soobin’s bed, effectively waking him up. 

Soobin checked the date again, still the 18th..

**July 18th (4th time)**

“You know, Yoongi…” Soobin started, arm slightly shaking from the train’s speed.

“Hm?” Yoongi looked at him.

“You have a boyfriend right?”

“Thankfully, yes.” Yoongi averted his gaze.

“What if there was another boy who was in love with you?” Soobin asked. “What would you do if you realized that boy had feelings for you?”

“Who are we talking about?”

“Just hypothetical.”

“Just hypothetical, huh.. does the boy realize that I already know?” He looked back at Soobin.

Soobin shook his head. “For now, he hasn’t caught on.” “For now…” Yoongi repeated. “Well I would ask him questions, inevitably forcing out feelings that he’s holding in his heart. But I feel like that’s being a bit mean. Like, who do I think I am? But keeping status quo isn’t good, either.. What’s the right thing to do here?”

“I’m the one asking you.” Soobin rolled his eyes.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_“So starting tomorrow, you will begin summer break. In the meantime, I have a couple of favors to ask of you.”_

Soobin’s eyes wandered, just like they had the first July 18th and every loop after that. But this time.. Beomgyu caught his gaze. The boy smiled at him, but Soobin remained stoic.

_Gotcha._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin walked a little ahead of Beomgyu. “Hyung- the beach is that way..” The younger said, wondering why Soobin was walking the opposite way.

“This is the fourth ‘today’ for me.”

“So you’re bored of the beach?”

“I’m glad you can take hints.” Soobin turned and continued to walk.  
They walked around a different area of Seoul and looked at all the shops. The two decided to go to a shrine. “Man, my legs are so sore!” Beomgyu huffed, panting from all that stair climbing.

Soobin spotted something that piqued his interest. “Hey, these votive tablets are for good relationships. Should we fill one out?”

“Eh? You’re gonna lie to the gods?” Beomgyu looked over at him, watching Soobin put a coin into the box. “That’s pretty sinful.”

He continued writing on the paper, ignoring Beomgyu. “When we decided to deceive everyone, you were prepared to go to hell. Come on.” He gave the paper to Beomgyu.

The boy took the pen hesitantly. “I’m fine with it, but..” He paused when Soobin snatched the paper right when he finished writing his name, then proceeded to panic. “If you mix in a lie with everyone’s real wishes, you’ll damn yourself! I’ll take it home!”

“I’m the only one lying, so it’s alright.” Soobin tied the red strings onto one of the hooks.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The two leaned over the railing, staring at what was below. “What you did..” Beomgyu started “nevermind, it’s nothing.. why don’t we go to the beach now?” 

He frowned when Soobin didn’t respond. “Hyung?”

“Beomgyu. Enough with the lies.”

“Huh?” Oh, right. Today’s the last day.”

Soobin sighed. “That’s not it and you know it.” Beomgyu smiled sheepishly, continuing to play dumb. “You’re kind of scary right now.. something wrong?”

“You really thought I wouldn’t notice?” Soobin side-eyed him.

Beomgyu continued to smile, tilting his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Even if it was just a lie, I was your boyfriend for about three weeks. I’m the type that can take hints, but chooses not to.” Soobin turned to face Beomgyu. “If you don’t want to say it, I will. No matter how many times you roll your dice, people’s feelings don’t change. Lies will never become reality, and the truth will never become lies.”

The younger looked down, a smile still on his face. “Even after a hundred times?”

“Yeah..”

“A thousand times?”

“That’s right.”

“Ten thousand times?”

“Do it a hundred million times, it still won’t change. The person I love is Yeonjun. Even if we do the same thing over and over, your feelings will remain in stasis.”

A beat of silence passed, then little droplets were heard. Soon it turned into heavy rain. It’s like the sky felt Beomgyu’s pain.

“You’re a liar, hyung.. feelings do change. They build up the more you repeat them. They’ve built up for me.” He clenched the railing. “I tried to forget it all, but I couldn’t.. I thought I’d forget it this time for sure, but I couldn’t.” 

Beomgyu huffed. “I wanted to say goodbye to these feelings. I was going to have my last fun date with you today. I have to end this fake relationship with a smile.. and you’re going to hit it off with Yeonjun sunbae.” His smile faltered for a second “So in the second term, I’ll be cheeky and poke fun at you, like ‘good for you!’ and I’m going to become your friend. Good friends who can talk about anything. An older friend who can spoil me a little bit. Everything up to today will be something to talk about like ‘pretending to date was fun’ and we’ll be good friends forever! We’re going to…”

He clenched the railing harder. “That’s all I wish for. It’s not like I wanted anything special. I wasn’t being selfish. And I’m not troubling anyone else! But why.. why..” 

Beomgyu turned hastily to look at Soobin, eyebrows upturned with tears in his eyes. “Why won’t tomorrow come for me?! Why is it my feelings grow from the last day each time I wake up in the morning?! It’s too cruel.. I tried to pretend none of it really happened..”

“You don’t have to do that.” Soobin frowned at him. 

“I have to! After all, you’re in love with Yeonjun sunbae! I’d just be an inconvenience, right?! You don’t have feelings like that towards me, a friend. This emotion doesn’t exist among friends!”

“Did I ever say I was inconvenienced?”

“You’re horrible.. I hate you, hyung! I hate you. It’s all your fault! You were too nice to me!” Beomgyu shouted, fist scrunching up his shirt near his heart.

“That’s right. So you don’t need to be considerate of me.” He let Beomgyu take everything out on him.

“I hate myself like this! This isn’t me at all!”

Soobin shook his head, “No, it’s you. It’s a part of you.”

Beomgyu took his gaze off of the floor, looking up at Soobin. “No! This isn’t me! I want summer break to come! I want to hurry and be friends with you, to have fun and laugh. That’s all I want!”

“Stop lying to yourself already. You’re a highschool boy who fights for justice, right? There’s nothing you can’t do.”

“Unfair.. it’s unfair to put it that way!”

“Don’t hold back anymore, you don’t have to.” Soobin smiled at him.

“Idiot! I hate you so much! But.. love.. I’m in love with you. I LOVE YOU!” Beomgyu shouted, sobbing.

“Beomgyu, you tried your hardest. You gave it your best. I’m proud of you.” Soobin whispered, watching the younger cry his heart out in front of him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_The Korean team has done it! Good Morning, it’s Friday, June 27th. Let’s talk about that soccer._

“He really is amazing..” Soobin stared at the TV. He really went back in time a whole month. “So everything from the very beginning was just one huge simulation of the future..”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Um.. Yeonjun..” Soobin started, looking at Yeonjun. It was currently lunch time and they were sitting across from each other in an empty classroom.

“What?”

“I love you. I want you to go out with me.”

“When I hear the same thing for an entire month, I stop feeling anything. My heart doesn’t race.” Yeonjun looked off to the side.

“I see. I’ve been denied. I guess I’ll have to look for a new lover, then.” Soobin mock-sighed.

“Huh? Wait..”

“Thank you for everything up until now.” Soobin bowed.

“I didn’t exactly say no..” Yeonjun flushed. “Why are you trying to give up?”

“Then, will you?”

“This is so cheeky of you, Soobin..”

“Will you?”

“Sure..” Yeonjun nodded, face red. “I will.”

Soobin smiled, leaning forward. “So, Yeonjun hyung, how do you feel about me?”

“How I feel? That’s..” He trailed off

“That’s..?”

“That doesn’t matter, right?”

“Oh, but it does.”

Yeonjun sat up straight, “You really want me to tell you?”

“Yes.”

“OH!” Yeonjun shouted while looking out the window, making Soobin look out the window too. “Huh?”

The older took that opportunity to kiss Soobin on the cheek.

“You understand now, yes?” Yeonjun had a satisfied look on his face.

Soobin blinked, blushing. “I wish it was mouth to mouth.” He dazed.

Yeonjun stepped on his foot. “Don’t get carried away.”

“Ow.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin walked down the stairs, a smile on his face.. when he overheard a very familiar conversation. Except it was going a different way. Newfound confidence, perhaps?

“Sorry, but I can’t go out with you Keeho.”

“You don’t have a boyfriend now, right?” He pressed on.

“I don’t.”

“Then, do you like someone.”

Beomgyu smiled. “Yes. He’s so primitive that he doesn’t have a smartphone in this day and age.”

Keeho tutted, stomping off. Soobin waited for Beomgyu, leaning on the wall. When the younger passed by, he spoke up. “Who are you calling primitive?”

“I didn’t say I was talking about you, hyung! Also, I’m holding you responsible, okay?”

“Responsible?” Soobin questioned.

Beomgyu put his hands on his hips. “Theo will hate me because of this, and I won’t have a place in my class.”

Soobin shrugged. “And why am I being held responsible for that?”

“I mean, it’s your fault.”

“Let me hear the reason.”

“You made me into an adult.”

“Sounds pretty lewd.” Soobin deadpanned.

Beomgyu flushed. “You know damn well what I mean, but you always say stuff like that! Shameless much?”

“Well, no matter what happens, I’ll stay your friend.” Soobin smiled down at him. “So you’ll never be alone.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, flipping his imaginary long hair. “I’m the one letting you be a close friend.”

_From then to summer break, it was a series of surprises. The days I experienced with Beomgyu became reality. He began working with me as a new employee. Yeonjun gave Kai clothes he used at work, then went off to Busan for more work. Upon his return, he tutored me in his bunny boy outfit. What I saw on final exams was exactly the same, too._

“I see..” Taehyung started. “That boy that desperately tried to take hints to blend into the people around him.. became able to read the future before he even knew it.”

Soobin rolled his eyes, “But out of the 7 billion people in this world, why was I the only one that got sucked into that phenomenon?”

Taehyung looked at the boiling water. “Quantum entanglement, perhaps?”

“Quantum entanglement.. what’s that?” Soobin questioned.

“A strange phenomenon where two particles in separate places don’t need any intermediation to instantly share information and move.” He explained as he poured coffee into the mug.

“So you’re saying that Beomgyu and I synchronized because we were entangled?”

“Right.” Taehyung affirmed.

“But how’d we become entangled?”

“Quantum entanglement occurs after two particles collide. Did you and the first year deliver some sort of impact to each other?”

“Oh. We kicked each other’s butts.”

Silence.

“Choi.”

“Hm?”

Taehyung put down his coffee mug. “I wish to perform a reenactment experiment. Show me your butt.”

“I refuse.”

“Shut up and show it, you rascal.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yeonjun and Soobin walked in the rain together, Soobin holding the umbrella for them both. “I look forward to seeing you in an apron.” he chimed.

“I don’t wear aprons when I cook.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?!”

“Alright, fine. I’ll wear one.” He sighed.

Soobin tested to see how far he could go with this. “Maybe you could wear nothing under the apron, too.”

“Maybe I’ll lace the food with laxatives.” Yeonjun retorted.

“That was a joke.”

“You were serious about it. Oh-” They spotted a boy crouched down near a small box. “What’s wrong?” Yeonjun asked the boy.

“The cat..” The boy pointed to a small white kitten in the box who was shivering from the cold. 

“Yeonjun, take the umbrella for a second.” Soobin handed him the umbrella so he could pick up the cat. “I’ll take it back to my place for now.”

“Aw, I wanted to adopt it though.” The boy pouted.

“Contact me later, then. I’ll give you the phone number. I’m Choi Soobin. Choi spelt like pinnacle, Soobin spelt like luxuriantly refined.” Soobin glanced up, audibly gasping when he got a look at the boy's face.

“I’m Jeon Jungkook.”


	7. Adolescence Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two taehyungs are a lot to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot to add chapter notes?!?/!/1 but hello yes i'm alive. no tws for this chapter, enjoy!

_ Soobin sat on the sand, the wind blowing in his hair. He had a solemn look on his face as he stared into the horizon. After all, something tragic did just happen. He listened to the crashing waves, trying to escape from reality somehow. _

_ “Did you know,” _

_ Soobin looked to his left and saw a boy standing next to him, arms behind his back with a smile on his face. “The distance from your eye level to the horizon is around four kilometers.” _

_ He took his eyes off of the gleeful boy and stared back into the ocean. “Do the people who live around here have a habit of talking to total strangers?” Soobin questioned. _

_ “Wait, do you think I’m some weirdo?” The boy giggled. _

_ Soobin rolled his eyes. “No. I just think you’re annoying.” He said, no bite in his tone despite his rough words. Alas, the stranger didn’t mind. “You can’t say that to someone older than you. There are three taboo words: annoying, clueless, and lame. You seem to have lost your way, kiddo. Did something bad happen?” _

_ Soobin stood silent, so the stranger looked over to him with a smile and introduced himself. “I’m Jeon Jungkook. ‘Jeon’ meaning whole, and ‘Jungkook’ meaning great country. What’s your name?” _

_ And the flashback ended. _

Soobin woke up wondering why he dreamed of his first meeting with Jungkook.. but then remembered who he saw some nights ago on his way home. 

“Good morning, hyung.” Kai smiled at Soobin. Although the proximity was a bit close.

“How many times must I reprimand you for sneaking in my bed?” Soobin sighed. He arose from bed and opened the curtains. 

**August 2nd**

He splashed water on his face, trying to clear his thoughts.

_ The boy who appeared before me that day along with the abandoned cat had the same name as my first love, the high school boy I met two years ago. Same name…. but he didn’t recognize me at all; and an uneventful two weeks of summer break flew by.  _

Soobin’s train of thought was interrupted by his doorbell ringing. Jungkook was at his door, yet again. This has been an ongoing occurrence since they first met. The boy can’t bring the cat home so Soobin keeps it in his house until Jungkook gets permission from his parents.

Jungkook bent down and petted the cat “Have you been good, Gureum?” He smiled. “I’m sorry..” he apologized to Soobin, smiling up sheepishly at him. “I said I wanted to keep him, but I haven’t been able to bring it up to my parents.”

“It’s fine! I don’t mind him staying with me for the time being. Besides, you can practice taking care of the cat here.”

“Thank you!” Jungkook continued to play with Gureum on the floor.

They didn’t know they were being peeped on though. “Hyung… I never took you for the type of person to like younger people!” Kai shrieked.

“What’s with you?” Soobin rolled his eyes. Huening Kai squinted at him. “Who is Jeon Jungkook to you?”

Soobin sighed and ignored Kai’s antics. “Jungkook, you don’t have an older brother, right?” Jungkook nodded. “That’s right. I’m an only child.”

He frowned at that. “Any cousins who look a lot like you?” “I don’t think so.”

_ I should really talk to Taehyung about this.. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Taehyung adjusted his uniform shirt, unbuttoning some of the first buttons. He angled his camera and got ready to take a picture. His finger hovered over the ‘take picture’ button, eyes filled with something similar to regret. Taehyung jumped up a bit when his ringer went off, getting a call from Soobin. He sighed and pressed the ‘accept call’ icon.

“What is it, Soobin?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Taehyung?” Soobin squinted his eyes, wondering why Taehyung’s hair wasn’t in his normal style. And where did his glasses go? Instead of this ‘normal style’, it was parted in the middle and he was sporting a headband.

“It’s too hot to have my hair the usual way.” Taehyung explained plainly. “And I’m wearing contacts so.. no glasses.”

"Why are you in uniform?" He asked.

Taehyung looked to the side, feeling a bit smaller under Soobin's scrutinizing gaze. "I'm on my way to school."

"Yoongi won't be there, though. He has work."

Taehyung focused his eyes back on Soobin. "Unless you forgot, I'm the only member of the science club. It'll be shut down if I'm not productive. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. Well the thing is.. I met Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "Your first love? So he was real.. huh." Soobin nodded, but then frowned. "That's not all. Shockingly, he has turned into a middle-school first-year."

"Have you officially lost your mind, Choi?" He questioned. Soobin gave a tight-lipped smile, eyebrow twitching. "Unfortunately not."

"It must be a different boy who just looks like him and has the same name." Taehyung came to a conclusion. "I hear everyone in the world has two doppelgangers."

Soobin shrugged. "That's just a common myth."

"Yeah, just a common myth. Anyway.. no harm's been done so far, right?" Soobin shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"Then don't worry about it." The two walked out of the library. Soobin spotted multitudes of people going to Han river and spoke up, "Is there a firework show happening somewhere?" He asked Taehyung.

Taehyung nodded. "Tonight at the Han River."

"That reminds me.." Soobin started. "We went to one with Yoongi last year. And you dressed pretty casual for it." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "You have work right, see you." He walked off.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Did you tan?" Soobin asked Yoongi, who was sitting down and rolling up his work attire sleeves.

"I hit the beach the day before yesterday." Yoongi supplied.

'With Hoseok?"

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, why?" Soobin didn't even need to reply, Yoongi knew the answer already. "Hey, you have a ridiculously hot boyfriend too."

Soobin shut his work locker. "One I haven't seen in a week because he's ridiculously busy." Yoongi perked up. "I saw him on TV yesterday." "Rest assured, I see him every day on TV too."

Beomgyu stepped into the staff break area, looking very stylish in a hanbok. "Hello."

Soobin squinted at him. 'Did you come to show off how good you look in a hanbok?" Beomgyu flipped his non-existent hair and shook his head, "I'm just here to submit my shift request for next week."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin stepped out from behind the counter with a food dish in his hand, greeting the customer who just walked in without actually looking up to see who it was. When he did look up, he was fairly surprised.

"Weren't you supposed to come back from the shoot tomorrow?" Soobin asked the newcomer, who he just redirected to a table.

"There were a lot of veteran actors and I don't need many retakes, so it ended sooner than expected. " Yeonjun responded, still looking down at the menu.

"I see. And you rushed back because you wanted to see me as soon as possible?" Soobin asked, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows "I'm so glad."

"What's with that tone?"

Soobin waved him off. "If you've decided on your order, I'll take it."

Yeonjun didn't reply, just glared at him.

"I'll take your order." He repeated, mock-smile still on his face. "What are you sulking for?" Yeonjun asked.

"I'm not sulking."

"You clearly are."

Soobin gave in. "Who's fault do you think that is?"

"Uh, well.." Yeonjun looked away.

"Well?" He ushered.

"Sorry.. I'm aware I'm being an awful partner who's neglecting his new boyfriend due to work."

"I don't think you're 'awful', but.."

"But?" Yeonjun looked up, a slight glare in his eyes. Soobin just smiled at him. "I do expect you to make up for this."

"Fine. I'll do something nice for you." Soobin's eyes lit up at Yeonjun's words, making the shorter boy glare at him. "Don't push your luck." Yeonjun's foot found its way to Soobin's and pressed down hard.

"!! I'm overjoyed that you came back so early!" Soobin shrieked.

Yeonjun leaned his head in his hand, looking up at Soobin. "You should've said that first, stupid. When does your shift end? I'll wait."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Has he been coming every day?" Yeonjun asked, walking side by side with Soobin. The street lamps filled the darkness and illuminated Soobin's face.

"He has. You alright with that?"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Why would I feel threatened by a middle-school first-year?" He rebuked. "Anything unusual happen?"

Soobin shook his head. "Nothing really. I even talked to Taehyung about it, but not a thing. Rather than talk about that, I'd rather be all lovey-dovey with you." He turned to look at Yeonjun with a smile on his face. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"We can be as lovey-dovey as you want later." Yeonjun replied, making Soobin mock-sigh. "Really? I'd rather start now."

Yeonjun looked down an alley way they were passing by, and stopped walking. "Hey, Isn't that Taehyung?"

Soobin looked over and indeed did see Taehyung holding a shopping bag and heading into an Internet Cafe. "What is he doing here..." Soobin muttered. He motioned for Yeonjun to follow him, and they made their way inside after Taehyung.

"I've never been into an Internet Cafe before.." Yeonjun whispered, taking a look at his surroundings as they walked further down the isles. "We can't find him like this."

"Let me borrow your phone for a second Yeonjun." 

Yeonjun handed him the phone and Soobin dialed Taehyung's number. 

_ "Hello?" _

"Taehyung, it's me."

_ "Why are you calling me from a cell phone?" _

"I'm using Yeonjun's."

As Soobin was on the phone, Yeonjun looked around more to see if he could hear Taehyung nearby.

_ "What is it? More trouble?" _

"Am I nothing but trouble in your mind?" Soobin asked with a smile. The smile faded when Yeonjun furiously tapped his shoulder. "Soobin, look!" He pointed at Taehyung who was walking down one of the isles... not holding a phone?

_ "Choi? What's wrong?" _

Fake-Taehyung spotted them and bolted off. Soobin took after him, "Sorry, battery is running out. I'll call back." He hung up.

"Wait a sec!" Soobin called out, clasping his arm around Taehyung's wrist. The duplicate stopped struggling and looked down "Were you talking to me on the phone?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess there's no hiding it."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"There are two of me." Taehyung said, shifting around on the park bench.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soobin asked. 

"Exactly what I said. There have been two Kim Taehyung's since two days ago." Yeonjun looked at Taehyung, "Is it Puberty Syndrome?" he piped up. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, I believe so." Taehyung sighed.

"Any idea what caused it?"

"If I did, I would've dealt with it by now."

Soobin connected two and two together. "The one I met at the bookstore this afternoon was your counterpart, right?"

"I haven't seen you today, so it must've been. That impostor is a pain in the ass. Since he's staying at my place and going about his life, I can't even go home."

"So you went to a net cafe? You should've contacted me first." Soobin looked at him with concern. "Yeonjun, I'm going to have Taehyung stay over at my place. Is that okay?"

"No." Yeonjun deadpanned.

"Huh- but Taehyung is my friend?"

"Then let me ask you this: If I said I was going to let my  _ very _ close male friend stay with me, would you be okay with it?" He stood up, crossing his arms and looking down at Soobin.

"I don't even want to imagine that." Soobin sighed.

"Right? So I'm going to stay over too."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Hyung has brought home yet another girl...." Kai muttered, shaking his head at Soobin who was standing by the doorway.

"Don't make me sound like a playboy." He rolled his eyes. Huening Kai shot up. "But, since I'm your brother.. I'll accept everything about you, flaws and all."

"This is my friend Taehyung." Soobin pointed to Taehyung who was beside him, and motioned for Kai to introduce himself.

Kai shrunk behind the pillow he was holding a bit. "I-I'm Huening Kai."

"Taehyung and Yeonjun will be staying with us for a little while. Uh... Yeonjun and Taehyung can sleep in my room and-"

"You can sleep in my room then!" Kai raised his hand volunteering up his room. "Motion denied. I'll sleep in the living room." Soobin shot down.

Yeonjun made his way towards the door. "I'm going to go home and pick up some clothes. I'll take a bath while I'm there, too."

Soobin looked at Taehyung. "You can go ahead and take a bath here." Taehyung shot a look at Soobin, who raised his hands in defence. "Just so we're clear, I won't do anything with your bath soup."

"Choi... you needed to die the moment you said the words 'bath soup'." He glared at Soobin.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"I'll leave a towel here. Do you have a change of clothes?" Soobin asked from outside the door.

"I do." Taehyung responded.

"If you don't, you can borrow a bunny outfit or a panda onesie...." Soobin laughed.

"I just said I did, you idiot."

"That aside, you okay?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance, "I will be once you go away." Soobin being Soobin, he did the exact opposite and sat down in front of the door.

"Why would you make yourself comfortable outside the bath?" Taehyung questioned. "That 'you okay' question was about your Puberty Syndrome." Soobin sighed.

Taehyung looked down, frowning at his reflection in the water. "I don't really know."

"Is that all?" Soobin raised an eyebrow, not like Taehyung could see it. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I just want to hear what you think."

After a little bit of silence, Taehyung spoke up. "I'm a little scared."

"Just a little, huh."

"I was really scared when I was alone in the net cafe."

"But, how is this even possible... how could there be two of one person?" Soobin pondered out loud, hoping Taehyung had an answer.

"If quantum teleportation happens on the macro level, then it is possible."

"Teleportation? That only happens in movies." Soobin laughed, but then halted when he saw the look on Taehyung's face. 

Taehyung just shook his head. "You'd be surprised. It's very real."

"Seriously?" His eyes widened. "How is that simple?" Soobin asked, eyebrows raised.

"Remember how we talked about quantum entanglement? If I were to apply the theory here and explain it in simple terms... let's say there's a framework of all my information; my blueprints. And that info is sent instantly, via quantum entanglement, to a distant location."

"Like sending the information of you in the bath to our school?"

"Right. And if my information framework in school is observed by someone, it will be recognized as Kim Taehyung."

Soobin was confused. "Going by that logic, wouldn't it be impossible for two of you to exist at once?"

"That's right. The thing is, I haven't actually seen my other self. So I can't say for sure that we both exist at the same time." Taehyung nodded.

"But when I saw you at the net cafe, I was talking to the other one over the phone." Soobin leaned back against the washing machine.

"Was it really me on the other end?" Taehyung asked.

"Well, I didn't see him. Oh, but what was it, quantum teleportation? If both of your information frameworks are the same, wouldn't your awareness and memories be synced, no matter which of you observed it?"

"Let's say that I, Kim Taehyung, am being observed by myself. Now, what if there were two of the consciousness observing me for some reason? It might result in something like this current scenario."

"You mean, like, two personas? Even if that were true.. why would there be two to begin with?"

Taehyung looked to the side, defensive. "Didn't I tell you I have no idea?"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin stirred awake as he felt someone lay next to him on the floor. Opening his eyes, he was greeted to Yeonjun staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Yeonjun?" He whispered, voice still groggy. "Hm?" Yeonjun replied, a dopey look remaining on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at your face."

"I can tell."

The shorter then began smirking. "I'm staring at  _ my boyfriend's  _ face." Soobin blushed, making Yeonjun laugh. "Your heart skipped a beat, didn't it?"

"You must be having the time of your life right now."

Yeonjun shrugged. "Of course I am. I finally get to spend time with my boyfriend and stay over at his place."

"What about Taehyung? Still sleeping?" Soobin asked, leaning up from his previous position on the floor a bit.

"Out like a light. He probably hasn't slept in peace for days."

"I see..."

Yeonjun glared at Soobin. "You're more concerned with Taehyung when I'm right in front of you? Well anyways.. I was hoping I could go on a date with you tomorrow since I have the whole day off."

Soobin frowned. "Why are you making it sound like it won't happen?"

"I mean.. you're going to look into Taehyung's situation, right?" Yeonjun glanced at the ceiling. Soobin pondered for a minute, then answered. "The fake will probably be back at school tomorrow for science club stuff, so yea.. I was thinking of going to check on him."

"See? I knew it."

"On that note.. I need a favor from you."

Yeonjun turned his body away from Soobin "No." He declined. "I bet you want me to watch over Taehyung while you're with the fake."

"You know me very well, Junnie."

"Don't be happy about that." Yeonjun rolled his eyes, leaning over to pinch Soobin's cheek. "Please? Watch over Taehyung?" Soobin said, but it came out a bit muffled due to Yeonjun's hand placement.

"With this, we'll be even for me neglecting you over work, right?"

Soobin huffed. "But I need a proper token of apology...." 

"I'm sleeping next to you right now. That is a proper token of apology." Yeonjun deadpanned, but Soobin wasn't having it. "I was hoping for something that rhymes with amiss?"

"Fine. Kiss me. Take initiative." The shorter rolled his eyes, then closed them. Soobin's eyes filled with glee and leaned in, but.. bumped heads with Yeonjun when he got close.

"Ow.. that was because you got shy and tilted your head." Soobin rubbed his forehead while Yeonjun denied the accusations. "No, you went in too hard. We are done for tonight, blame yourself for being so bad at this." He stood up.

"Wow.. that hurts. I might lose all confidence and gain a fear of pretty boys." Soobin pouted.

"That won't happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

Yeonjun turned his head to look down at Soobin. "Because I'll let you practice as many times as you want until you can do it right." For such a confident tone, his flushed face made him look more cute than assertive. 

"Yeonjun."

"What is it?"

Soobin looked at him, straight faced. "I love you with all my heart."

"I know. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

It's safe to say Soobin freaked out after that, silently squealing into his pillow.

**August 3rd**

Huening Kai, Soobin, Yeonjun, and special house guest Taehyung all sat down for breakfast together.

"This is so good! Yeonjun hyung should cook for us every day!" Kai beamed, gripping Soobin's sleeve and shaking it.

Yeonjun looked at Taehyung, who was kind of staring into space a bit. "Something wrong, Taehyung? Don't like the food?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Oh, it's not that. It's just been a while since the last time I've eaten breakfast with someone."

Soobin looked at Taehyung with pity in his eyes. He was going to say something, but the doorbell rang signaling Jungkook was here for his daily visit. Soobin got up from his seat and opened the door.

"Good morning, Soobin!" Jungkook greeted. "Morning." Soobin responded.

Jungkook peeked around Soobin and saw all of the shoes. "Do you have visitors?"

"It's a long story, but don't worry about it. Come on in." He moved aside so Jungkook could get in.

The two moved further into the apartment, Yeonjun greeting Jungkook first. "Morning, Jungkook."

"Good morning." Jungkook turned to Soobin "You have a lot of friends, Soobin." He had sort of a shocked look on his face, but waved his arms frantically when he saw Soobin's eyebrow twitch. "Oh, I didn't mean anything by that!"

Soobin opted to ignore Jungkook's comment, and motioned towards Taehyung. "This is Kim Taehyung, a friend from school."

"My name is Jeon Jungkook." He greeted with a bow. Taehyung stared for a second, but then muttered "He's real, huh.."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin slided open the science club door. "Taehyung, you here?" He got no response so he walked in, looking around the club room. "Come to think of it.. Yoongi said he had a practice game." Soobin now had an idea of where he would find the fake.

He walked to the gym and to his surprise, he was actually right. From Soobin's field of view, he could see fake-Taehyung standing in front of the open gym doors. "There he is..."

Soobin walked up behind Taehyung, "Is Yoongi balling out?" Taehyung looked up at him. "I just came to take a peek while I was here for club."

"Why don't you join the others and go 'Ohmygosh! Yoongi!'?" Soobin teased, making Taehyung roll his eyes. "I'm rooting for him too."

"On the inside?" Soobin asked, watching how Taehyung's eyes followed Yoongi as he scored a basket. "You're not doing enough to appeal to him."

"Stop bothering me."

They watched the rest of the practice game in silence, and walked to the school steps together. Soobin spoke up "Y'know, all said and done, what about Yoongi made you fall for him?"

"Why do you want to know?" Taehyung asked while turning around to face Soobin, who just smiled and looked up at the sky. "No reason, really. Just curious."

Taehyung sighed, then began explaining. "Chocolate cornet."

"Buy you one on the double?"

"No. When I didn't bring lunch one day, Yoongi let me have his. It was during our first term here. That was the first time I'd have to visit the school shop. There was a huge crowd in front of the truck giving out the Chocolate cornets. I gave up and was walking away when Yoongi came up and spoke to me."

_ "You're a sweet boy, Taehyung. You like sweet stuff too, don't you?" _

"He said that while eating a curry bun." Taehyung finished.

"And?" Soobin ushered, flicking his wrist in a circular motion, trying to get more out of him.

"That's it."

"How much is a chocolate cornet?"

"One dollar."

Soobin chuckled. "Your love doesn't cost much, huh?" Taehyung glared at him. "I wouldn't have fallen for you in that situation."

"So in the end, it's all about looks.." Soobin pretended to be hurt, clutching a hand to his heart. Taehyung looked at Yoongi in the distance. "I think it was all about the timing. I was really down in the dumps back then."

"If you want to stare at him, just do it. Quit peeking and turning your eyes away."

Taehyung glared at Soobin. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Taehyung is at my place right now." Soobin said, looking away. Taehyung visibly tensed up. "I see. So that's why you sounded off on the phone last night."

"What's going on here?"

"Do you think I'm a fake?" Taehyung looked at Soobin.

"Honestly, I did at first. But after talking to you today.. I realized you're both Taehyung." Soobin smiled at him.

Taehyung shuffled his feet around, kicking the gravel under him. "What does my other self think?"

"He said the only thing he could think of was quantum teleportation."

"Same as me, huh.."

Soobin leaned back on the wall. "You're being observed by your own consciousness, and for some reason.. there are two of those. That's the assumption."

"What about the cause?"

"He said he had no idea."

Taehyung turned to face Soobin, eyebrows furrowed. "And you believed his lie?"

Soobin backed up a bit, surprised by Taehyung's outburst. "What makes you think he was lying?"

"Because I have a very good idea of what caused it." Taehyung began walking away.

"If it doesn't matter which one I ask, why don't you tell me?"

"I'm going back to the science room."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"X and Y here are inside the parenthesis.." Taehyung explained, helping Jungkook and Kai with their homework.

"I'm making coffee, want some?" Yeonjun stepped into the dining room, looking at Taehyung. "Yes, please."

"Oka-"

_ Riiing _

Yeonjun noticed Kai's eyes go wide at the sound of his phone ringing, so he fumbled with the pockets trying to find it. "Sorry, Kai! Looks like it's my manager." Yeonjun ran off to Soobin's room and picked up the phone.

"Is something the matter?"

_ "Are you free to talk?" _

"Yeah."

_ "Great work with the shoot. Are you out right now?" _

"I'm over at my boyfriend's place."

_ "Oh, boyfriend.. wait- boyfriend? Did you just say 'boyfriend'?!" _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Wasn't Taehyung here until a moment ago?" Yoongi asked, taking a sip of his water.

"You noticed?" Soobin looked at him.

"A little bit after the game started." He nodded.

"Does he come to watch often?'

Yoongi leaned back on the lockers a bit, thinking. "Hmm, dunno. Feels like he drops by every now and then when he's here for club."

"I wonder which one has higher priority.." Soobin smiled. "Did something happen to him?" Yoongi asked.

Soobin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I know you don't like school enough to come in during summer break. So I figured maybe something had happened to him."

"Yoongi! The coach wants you!" A teammate hollered out to Yoongi.

"Gotcha. Coming!" Yoongi turned to look at Soobin. "Let me know if you need anything."

He noticed Soobin's confused look, so he explained further. "With Taehyung."

Soobin shrugged. "I would have anyway. You'd better come flying even if I call you in the dead of the night."

"I don't think I can fly for real, so I'll just make my bike fly." Yoongi said, and jogged off to the gym.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Soobin dialed the apartment number with a payphone in the school and waited for someone to answer.

_ "Hello. This is the Choi residence." _

"Yeonjun, could you say that one more time?"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, even if Soobin couldn't see it.  _ "Hello. This is the Choi residence." _

"Could you sound a little more like a newlywed?"

_ "I'm amazed you could get so excited over a phone greeting. How'd it go with you?" _

"Taehyung came to school."

_ "I see. This one has been here the entire time. Anyway, can you come home now?" _

"Is something wrong?"

_ "My manager called me earlier. I need to talk to you about something." _

"To me?-"

_ "What's wrong?" _

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later." Soobin hung up, and turned to look at a very pissed off Hoseok. "You're friends with that boy, aren't you?"

Soobin kept his stone-face. "I suppose you're talking about Taehyung."

"He's up to something, isn't he?" Hoseok declared, crossing his arms and glaring at Soobin. "Up to something?" Soobin questioned.

Hoseok took out his phone, showing a Twitter account and handed it to Soobin. "Here. Look at his secret account."

Soobin scrolled through the account, looking at multiple suggestive photos that were definitely Taehyung.

_ What is this? _


End file.
